


Purple Haze

by Milarca, RanebowStitches



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Kilgrave Behavior, Cuddling, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Abuse, Scratching, TennantSlash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanebowStitches/pseuds/RanebowStitches
Summary: When power goes out in a section of New York City, Kilgrave has a chance encounter with the demon Crowley...
Relationships: Crowley/Kilgrave
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Purple Haze

**Author's Note:**

> [[Kilgrave's apartment]](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/20-W-53rd-St-New-York-NY-10019/122272179_zpid/)

"And what does your line of work entail?" Kilgrave asks the cute blonde sitting across from him. She twirls spaghetti around her fork and furrows her brow, thinking hard and putting her head in one hand. 

"Well… there's a lot of costume changes," she says, looking befuddled. 

His eyes stray to her cleavage, which is _just_ being held in by a low-cut dress. Her faux-fur coat is draped across the back of her chair, leaving her pale shoulders on display. His mouth waters and he barely listens as she prattles on about being a model. The poor girl. She could have everything she could ever dream of if she just lived with him. He thinks he might tell her to, even though he thought she mentioned a boyfriend at some point. Poor sod. He didn't know what he's about to lose. 

"Uh-huh. And do you have to take your clothes off a lot between changes…?" he says, curious and horny at the thought. "Tell me exactly." His dick twitches and he grins lecherously, swirling his wine around in his glass. The light in this little bistro is magnificent, he thinks. Perfect for admiring hot bikini models after dark, that's for certain. 

"Well," she starts, but doesn't get far. 

The air seems to give an enormous jolt, and there's a loud _crack_ outside a block away, and the bistro is plunged into darkness. Screams come then, waiters hurrying to help as some turn their phone lights on and hesitantly laugh. 

Nervous conversation starts up slowly. 

Kilgrave was on high alert as soon as the electricity left the air, and his eyes are fixed on the street, scanning, analyzing. 

"As I was saying," the girl says like they weren't just interrupted, "Yes, I do, and—"

" _Shut up_ ," he snaps, getting up and striding to the entrance of the place. He pushes out into the street and looks around. He's surprised to see that it looks almost as if the whole damned city is dark now. What the hell…?

He turns to look in the other direction, startled to see sparks of electricity coming from… _someone_. It's hard to see in the dark but they are definitely coming from his hands. Ohhh, _interesting_.

That someone is a demon—the demon Crowley. 

Said demon grins as he claps his hands together, brushing the sparks of electricity off as if they were grains of dirt. The power for the next _five_ blocks has gone out thanks to him, and he basks in the sound of angry New Yorkers. Car horns, screaming, yelling. Oh _my_. He thinks he's starting to like this place.

Casually pocketing his hands, Crowley saunters down the sidewalk whistling a tune to himself. He wants to find a bar that still has power, get a drink to congratulate himself.

Across the street, Kilgrave grins. He'd seen the sparks. Seen the man with the bright red hair and dark glasses brush them away like nothing. Oh, this man is _special_ , and Kilgrave wants to know what kind. 

Forgetting his date entirely, he puts his hands in his pockets and acts casual, watching the man pass him across the street before silently crossing the road—stalking his prey. His deep purple suit glistens in the moonlight, his bright lilac tie practically shimmering. He walks behind the man for a short while, admiring the sway of his hips and the leanness of his form clad all in black. It's quite sexy, much like he himself is. 

"Do you _enjoy_ ruining people's nights for fun?" he says with a little giggle. 

Crowley's not dumb. He's been alive for _six thousand_ years.

He knows when he's being followed.

So, when the voice addresses him he quirks a smile and continues walking without a stutter to his step. "Yes, actually," he says, glancing over at his new companion. Hm. Not bad. "It's quite exhilarating."

Kilgrave's eyes widen and his smirk curls over his face even more. "Seems it," he says, a step behind the man. "So who are you, then? Tell me." 

Crowley snorts and opens his mouth to snarkily respond about maybe buying him a drink first, but what comes out is, "Anthony J. Crowley." 

He blinks, and this time his steps do stutter. Why… why had he said that? That's not what he wanted to say, and yet the compulsion to follow this man's command had been oddly strong. Crowley frowns. "And you?" he asks, cautiously.

Kilgrave smirks, watching the man come to terms with his control. "Anthony? I like that name… what does the 'J' stand for?" he asks, ignoring the question of his own name. 

"Oh, well…" Crowley shrugs and one side of his mouth pulls up as he gives the same answer he gave to Aziraphale all those years ago. "It's just a 'J' really."

"Huh. Really? Who has an initial in their name that doesn't mean anything?" Kilgrave asks, contemplatively, though he forgets that his questions come across as literal to those who hear him. 

Turning his head to get a better look at his pursuer, taking in his suit and his face. He looks _nice_ , but Crowley can smell something cruel rolling off him. 

Smiling, Kilgrave's eyes rove up and down as he takes Crowley in, too. 

"I do," Crowley says, a little defensively, but he sniffs and looks back in the direction he's walking. "What about you, then?" he asks again. "I assume none of your names are a single letter."

Chuckling, Kilgrave catches up to him, looking sideways at him as they walk. "No. My name is Kilgrave." He sniffs, unwillingly recalling his unfortunate real name. His smile falters. 

Humming, Crowley raises an eyebrow. It's not a bad name. "Kilgrave, huh? It's unique," he says, truly never having heard that one in all his years. "Does it mean anything or just sound neat?"

Kilgrave stares at him, startled at being asked about himself. 

"Stop," he says, tired of walking. He's wondering where this man is going after just shutting down power to all of Hell's Kitchen, anyway. 

Crowley jerks to a halt, gasping. He looks to Kilgrave with wide eyes hidden behind his glasses. _He's_ doing this. How?

Gritting his teeth, Crowley tries to move his feet, but he's already drained from his little electricity stunt and can't muster up the power to break through whatever spell this man is casting. He glares at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "That was very rude," he says, matter-of-factly, turning his nose up. 

Kilgrave just grins and sidles up to him, watching the microexpressions on his face with extreme interest. "You have a nice face," he says bluntly. "Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's dark." He squints, and his curiosity sparks when he sees that the man's eyes aren't entirely human. In fact, they look almost cat-like. Interesting. 

"I'm a big Corey Hart fan," Crowley scoffs, rolling his eyes and leaning away from the other man. He has a nice face too, but Crowley feels like he'll want to punch it if he doesn't get answers. "What's with this?" He gestures to his feet that won't listen to him. "What are you, hm?"

Kilgrave just grins, amused by Crowley's annoyance, and sighs. "I'm not sure, exactly, you know," he says with a shrug. "I'm… different. I tell people to do things, and they do them. I can't help it. I don't mean to do it sometimes… Oh, you can move now," he says with another sigh, stepping back a little, the moonlight reflecting off his polished black shoes. 

Crowley's muscles unbind as he regains control of his legs. He eyes Kilgrave. "Right…" That's a dangerous power to have, he thinks, and he wonders just what Kilgrave's done that he 'didn't mean to do'.

Watching him, Kilgrave bites his lip. "Can I see your eyes? They're so different. Are you like… one of them?" he asks, motioning to the sky. To superheroes and specials. Not really referring to himself, though he isn't sure why. 

Taken aback by being asked nicely to show off his eyes, Crowley hums. Most humans don't even see them, too caught up in their own heads to notice the world around them. He sighs and laughs lightly, pointing down to the ground. "Wrong direction," he says, flashing a sharp-toothed smile and making Kilgrave huff a laugh. "I'm a demon." Crowley reaches up and takes his glasses, slipping them off and blinking at Kilgrave.

At the word _demon_ , Kilgrave's eyes widen. He takes in Crowley's eyes and steps a bit closer, curious and afraid suddenly, knowing Crowley isn't lying. "A demon, you say?" he asks, and supposes he's heard of weirder things in the news over the years. Aliens and demigods… what're a few demons added into the mix? "Nice eyes, by the way. I like the gold." He wets his lips contemplatively. A _demon_ is certainly more impressive than a mere _special._

"Thank you," Crowley says, though he's not quite sure he's liking the way Kilgrave is looking at him. On the other hand, the praise is nice. "They came with the kit." He sticks his forked tongue out from between his teeth and wiggles it. Kilgrave grins delightedly. 

"Oh, that is very neat," he says, clapping. "Is it just like that? Wow. A demon with a forked tongue and snake eyes. Whatever will there be next?" His eyes are intent on Crowley, who snorts and shakes his head, smiling. "So. Are you… sticking around the city long?" Kilgrave waggles his eyebrows and goes right up to him at an angle, tilting his head in what he hopes is a seducing manner.

Humming, Crowley eyes Kilgrave, seeing what he's doing. The man might be able to control him with mere words, but he's almost seemed to have lightened up. His excitement is definitely infectious.

"Yes, I'll be here for a couple more weeks or so," Crowley says, just brushing Kilgrave with his elbow. Kilgrave raises his eyebrows in amusement, the touch unexpected. "Perhaps, you'd like to show me around?" Crowley purrs, eyes gleaming, and Kilgrave hums. 

"Huh. I could do… I know the place pretty well, considering." He looks around. "It's not the greatest of places. I'm only here because, well…" He thinks of Jessica, and stops himself. Not the time. 

Crowley cocks his head, but he's not about to pry. "All I want right now is a drink," he says with a laugh. "You know where a lad could get one of those around here?"

"Mmm… there is that one place… but, no, you'll find a better one down _that_ way," Kilgrave says, motioning in the opposite direction. And, hey, if that's the direction of his flat, _well._ "They have good cocktails." He sniffs, hands in his pockets. Crowley lights up with a grin and turns. 

"Well then, lead the way Mr. Kilgrave," he says, reaching out and slipping one of his arms through the other's to hold as they walk. He's curious about this man, and the promise of alcohol is tempting. He hopes the place Kilgrave is thinking of has power.

Kilgrave bristles in confusion at being touched so easily by this person—surely this is a setup? Who _does_ that? But catches himself after a second and starts off down the street, even letting himself lean against Crowley a little. "Sure… I don't do the 'mister' thing though. Not usually… so why'd you want to shut off the power? Just having fun? Not gonna lie, these people deserve it," he says, lip curling, and Crowley can't help but smile at the quick way Kilgrave talks. 

He supposes if you have a power activated by talking, you'd get pretty good at it. "Yeah, a bit of fun, a bit of work," Crowley says, enjoying the warmth coming from the other man. "They sent me over here to cause a little mayhem. Not that New York needs my help with that." 

Kilgrave snorts. "You got that right. These people do that all on their _own_." He ends sarcastically with a flourish of his hand right at a lady who's passing nervously by on the dark sidewalk, snickering at her. 

There are people standing around looking up and talking to each other, moans coming from apartment buildings with people sticking their heads out windows. The occasional candle light starts to pop up as people make their own illumination. In the distance, they can hear sirens coming closer. 

"Sounds like the cavalry is coming," Crowley says with a laugh. "Not like they'll be able to fix anything for a long while though. I fried that transformer and the connecting units pretty well if I do say so myself." He puffs up with pride and grins. "I do hope wherever we're going _miraculously_ has power."

Kilgrave sneers, rolling his eyes. "Doubt it. You knocked out all of Hell's Kitchen, looks like," he says with a smile. He bites his lip and squeezes Crowley's arm. "But hey. That just means romantic candlelight." He waggles his eyebrows and snuggles up, nearly nuzzling Crowley's face. Crowley snorts softly, a little unnerved, but smiles, squeezing Kilgrave's arm back. 

"Oh, is this a date now?" he asks with a purr, tilting his face toward Kilgrave's and bumping the tips of their noses together. Kilgrave's face splits into a delighted grin as he looks into Crowley's eyes, those wide pupils with just a ring of gold around them in the low light. 

"You bet your grandma's arse it is," Kilgrave says around his tongue, accent heavy. He takes one hand off Crowley's arm and smoothes it down the demon's back, giving him just a moment's warning before squeezing Crowley's ass over his skinny black trousers. Crowley yelps in surprise, his eyes widening as his smile does the same. 

He likes this man's bravery. Groping a demon he'd seen shoot sparks from his hands is ballsy indeed. 

"Oh, come now, Kilgrave," he says with a laugh, reaching back to move Kilgrave's hand up to his lower back. "Aren't you gonna buy me a drink first like a gentleman?" He bats his eyelashes at Kilgrave innocently, though the bit-back smirk on his face says otherwise, and Kilgrave's replying smirk is just as filthy. 

"Oh I'm going to do that for sure," he says. "Though I don't need to _buy_ anything. Persuasion is one _hell_ of a drug." He chuckles darkly, and Crowley can only imagine all the things this man gets for free. "You can call me Zeb, by the way. Kilgrave is my… _nom de plume._ " Kilgrave smiles lightly, rubbing circles on Crowley's back. 

"Zeb, huh?" Crowley says, leaning into his hand. Oh, that feels nice. "You've got such unique names, and yet you question my 'J'…" He huffs with faux-hurt and Kilgrave snorts, smirking. 

"I just asked what it means, that's all," he says. "You can have a 'J' if you want, I suppose."

Crowley smirks. "I just go by Crowley myself. The rest is more-or-less to look human."

"Ah, I see," Kilgrave says. "Interesting. So you really are a… demon? Do you have pointy horns under that hair of yours somewhere…?" he asks, lip curling up into a half-grin as if the idea tickles him. His hand strays to Crowley's tailbone. "A devilish tail, perhaps…?"

With a shiver, Crowley hums, biting his bottom lip as he slides his eyes over to Kilgrave. "Sometimes. When it fancies me to have them," he says. "Usually not in public, and only…" He leans in close, smelling Kilgrave's fine cologne. "If you ask nicely."

Kilgrave smirks and chuckles darkly. "Oh, yes…" he says. "I'll ask nicely then." 

They soon come to the corner of the street, and a quaint little bar on the corner. The place is dark with a few people inside, but the cook and the owner are outside watching as the police swing by.

Kilgrave starts to lead them inside but the owner stops them with a hand out.

"Hey guys we're closed, the lights are out," he says, and Kilgrave glances away in annoyance. 

"You will let us inside and you will serve us. Light some candles and make it snappy."

"Y-yes, sir," the man says, looking slightly befuddled as he hurries into the bar. Crowley raises his eyebrows as he watches this unfold.

"H-hey, boss, I…" the cook says after him, but Kilgrave doesn't pay any attention to him, pulling Crowley past them and into the dark bar. 

The owner has started to light candles between the bottles of alcohol and along the bar, setting the mood nicely. Kilgrave hums and sidles up, getting a seat for himself and watching Crowley intently. "And what would you like?" he asks with a tilt of his head.

Crowley takes a seat next to him and hums. "I'll drink anything, but I'm partial to Fireball whiskey," he says, crossing one long leg over the other. 

"Of course you are," Kilgrave says with a smile, and then, to the bar owner: "You heard him, and I'll take a scotch, neat." The man nods and gets to work, and Kilgrave looks back at Crowley, one elbow on the bar and his hands folded loosely. "So who sent you here exactly?" he asks, his tongue running behind his teeth lightly, like he's ready to get into the meat of Crowley's story. "You mentioned a 'they'…"

Crowley smiles and rests his own elbow on the bar, placing his face into his hand. "Come now, Zeb. It's not hard to figure out," he says with a smile. "I'm a demon. I work for the forces of Hell and Satan."

Kilgrave huffs a laugh and nods, as if he still can't quite believe it. "Alright, well. I was thinking that, but… is it all fire and brimstone, then? What's Hell like?"

Behind the bar, the owner finishes pouring their drinks and sets each before the two men. 

Crowley shakes his head and takes his drink, sipping at it with a pleased sigh. Oh, that's nice. "No, it's not all fire and brimstone. There is some of that, but most of Hell is like…" He twirls his hand in the air as he tries to think of the example. "Oh! The DMV. Imagine the DMV, but so packed you can't move without hitting someone. It's dark and dank and just disgusting." He shudders and takes another sip. 

Kilgrave just stares at him, nose scrunching. 

He knows what the DMV is in America but he's never been into one. He shivers at the very thought. "Huh… well that's not very impressive," he says, disappointed. He takes a sip of his drink and looks outside. "Makes sense though, I guess, in a weird way."

Crowley softens and cocks his head. "I'm sorry there's no pizzazz," he says, reaching a foot out and tapping Kilgrave's playfully, making one side of Kilgrave's lip twitch up. "It is Hell, you know. It's designed to be horrible, not exciting."

"I suppose. I think it could still do with a little fire and brimstone though," he says, his smirk getting a little mean. He hums and taps his fingers against the bar, looking outside. "You have a place here, then?" he asks, looking at Crowley. "Or are you just…?" _Nomadic._

"I'm just visiting. I've got an 'Airbnb' as the humans do these days," Crowley says, air quoting with one hand. Kilgrave breathes a laugh, eyes intent on Crowley. He puts his head in his hands as he listens to the demon, mesmerized. "My home is in London. It's where I just happened to settle." He shrugs and sips his drink.

"Of course, of course… and do demons have… liaisons with other demons, then…?" he asks coyly. "You seem interested in _me,_ so I'm wondering…?" Kilgrave wets his lips with interest and Crowley chuckles and sets his drink down, reaching out to lightly touch Kilgrave's cheek. 

"I'm not quite a _normal_ demon," he says low. "I can do whatever I please, with… _whomever_ I please." His eyes flick from Kilgrave's eyes to his lips and back again as he raises an eyebrow and grins. Kilgrave's grin widens and he slowly reaches to take Crowley's hand, holding it and bringing it to his lips to touch there lightly. 

"Do you have someone at home?" he asks directly, breathing into Crowley's skin. 

Crowley shivers. His thoughts go to Aziraphale for a second, but… he doesn't want to think about him right now. Right now, he wants Kilgrave. 

"No," he purrs. "Do you?"

Kilgrave's eyes narrow, and he sighs and sits back a little. "Not really. I have one girl I'm… working on… but I don't think she cares for me that much." He sniffs, thinking about Jessica. 

Crowley frowns and squeezes Kilgrave's hand. "A relationship shouldn't be work," he says. "Don't push yourself over one girl if she can't see what a catch you are." He smiles and leans in. "Find someone who looks at you like you put the stars in the sky."

Kilgrave gives Crowley a half-smile, his eyes sad. "I've never put the stars in anyone's sky," he laments. "Not really. And I want _this_ girl but she…" He groans and looks away. "She has someone else now, too." He laughs sadly. 

"Hey, now," Crowley says, reaching up to cup Kilgrave's cheek and turn his face back to him. "You're putting some in mine, just by being with me tonight. I'm enjoying your company, Zeb." He smiles and strokes his thumb along Kilgrave's cheek. Kilgrave looks at him with drawn eyebrows, lips tense, as if he doesn't think it's real. How could it be? "I won't tell you how to live your life, but this girl sounds taken, and I think you'd be happier if you found someone who returns your feelings."

Kilgrave hums and shrugs, sighing deeply. "I suppose," he says, still not ready to give her up. He turns his head into Crowley's hand and kisses it, eyes down, bringing the one he's holding down to his lap. Crowley smiles warmly and hums. 

He knows Kilgrave isn't going to forget about this girl, who he's obviously been pining after for a while, just because Crowley says to… but he wants to help him forget about her, if just for the night. He squeezes Kilgrave's hand again and stands, taking the step he needs to inhabit Kilgrave's space. Kilgrave looks up at him with raised eyebrows, inhaling in surprise.

"You suppose, huh?" Crowley says, leaning in to peck Kilgrave's cheek. Kilgrave blinks and only just stops his mouth from falling open. "Do you suppose we could get out of here?" Crowley lets go of Kilgrave's hand and brings both of his to the lapel of the man's snazzy purple suit. He smooths the fabric out, looking down at Kilgrave from under innocent eyelashes. "I'd like to keep talking with you, if that's alright."

Kilgrave nods. "Yeah…" he says, a little dazed. "Sure. I'd… I'd like that," he says, and then turns to the owner who's cleaning a glass. "We're leaving now. We paid earlier." He looks back to Crowley and stands, taking his hand and leading the way out. Crowley grins and lets himself be pulled out by Kilgrave. Oh, this is fun! 

"Do you pay for anything? Ever?" he asks with a grin, and Kilgrave just grins back at him.

"Not really, no," he says, laughing himself. They exit the bar into the night and see a fleet of fire trucks and electrical vans parked a block or so down, all crowded around the spot Crowley had messed with. Kilgrave snorts and spots a taxi. He holds his hand out to catch it and it swerves over to them. "Shouldn't take long to get back to my place," he says. "You'll like the view." 

"Ooo, _your_ place," Crowley coos, following Kilgrave into the cab and sitting pressed against him, hand still in his. He waits for him to give the driver directions before looking at him with a light gleam in his eyes. "Thank you for the drink," he says softly. 

Kilgrave grins and purrs, "My pleasure," eyes straying to Crowley's mouth as they get going, reaching for the glass divider to pull it shut and afford them a little privacy. Crowley smiles, shifting so he's angled towards Kilgrave more, and rests his free hand on Kilgrave's chest, fingers tracing the lapel. He leans in, bumping their noses together. 

"Kiss me," he breathes against Kilgrave's lips, smiling at being the one to give a command, and Kilgrave grins. 

"Ohh, I like that," he says with a small chuckle, before he leans in and presses his lips to Crowley's, kissing him softly at first. Crowley hums into the kiss, sinking into it, eyes closing. 

He moves his hand to Kilgrave's jaw and holds him lightly. Kilgrave's stubble is a little scratchy against Crowley's skin, but he finds he likes it. He likes Kilgrave, whoever he is. Kilgrave in turn moans quietly and pushes into the kiss, his hand going to Crowley's thigh as he crowds him back into the corner of the cab. Crowley shivers and moans back, grabbing onto the front of his jacket. Kilgrave kisses hungrily, his hand going down into Crowley's thigh—teasing, seeking consent. He moans and Crowley swallows it.

"God, can I touch you?" Kilgrave asks, panting, and Crowley nods, eyes open halfway in bleary pleasure. 

"Please," he says, kissing Kilgrave again. "Oh, please do."

Kilgrave chuckles darkly and kisses him again, his hand moving to Crowley's crotch, massaging him. "Fuck, you feel good," he mumbles against the demon's lips between kisses, his hands fumbling with the fly. He glances to the driver and is glad to see him studiously avoiding looking in the mirror. He might have had to kill him if he wasn't, after telling him to park, of course. 

Crowley pants and whines, arms wrapping around Kilgrave. He can't believe he's really doing this. In the back of a cab no less. They probably won't even make it to Kilgrave's house… 

But he's not complaining. " _Ah, Zeb_ …" He bucks his hips subconsciously into Kilgrave's hand and licks against his lips with his forked tongue. Kilgrave grins and gets Crowley's fly open. He spits a generous amount of saliva onto his hand and reaches for Crowley's cock, taking it in his hand and stroking it, kissing Crowley as he goes. 

Moaning deep in his throat, Crowley grips his fingers hard into Kilgrave's back. Oh, he hasn't given into this sin for such a long time that he's forgotten how good it feels. He kisses Kilgrave hard and deep, making soft noises with every stroke of the man's hand. "Good... so good," he pants when they break to breathe, trailing his lips to Kilgrave's jaw, feeling that five o'clock shadow with his tongue. Kilgrave hums and tilts his head back to give Crowley room, and Crowley takes it, kissing his way down Kilgrave's neck. 

" _You're_ good," Kilgrave says. "Just the hottest thing I've ever seen. And that _power_ —" He swirls his fingers under the head of Crowley's cock, making him stutter out a moan— "I want you to show me more of what you can do," he says cryptically, careful not to make it a statement of what _will_ happen—just something he wants.

Crowley shudders and nips against Kilgrave's neck, making the other man hiss and grin. "You got a power kink, huh?" Crowley teases breathily, moving a hand to the back of Kilgrave's head and snaking his fingers into Kilgrave's short hair. Kilgrave whimpers and bites his lip, his hands stuttering. "I'll show you more than you've ever imagined."

Kilgrave swallows and forces himself to keep going. "Will you?" he asks roughly, panting. "I'd like that…" He tilts his head closer to Crowley, pressing his forehead to the demon's temple as he works him. Crowley groans and turns his own head, looking into Kilgrave's eyes, his own pupils blown wide. 

"Yes," he says, scratching lightly at Kilgrave's scalp. His hips roll up, seeking the speed that's now missing. "Tell me what else you like. Tell me your desires."

"I…" Kilgrave starts, swallowing hard. He wants a lot of things. A lot of things he isn't sure he wants to tell Crowley right now. He barely even knows him. He doesn't know what he's capable of, or how trustworthy he is. Usually, Kilgrave wouldn't have to worry about that. But he's never fallen in with a _demon_ before. "I… I want you in my bed," he says carefully, stroking Crowley leisurely. "I want you in my flat. I want you to be with me. I want to know what you can do, and I want to watch you as I order you to use your powers…"

As Kilgrave talks, Crowley closes his eyes, shuddering at his words and his touch. He thinks he should be concerned about what exactly Kilgrave wants to watch him do, but in this moment it's fleeting. And _hot_.

Just then, Kilgrave twists his hand expertly around Crowley's cock and over the head, seeking to bring him to the edge. Crowley's mouth opens as he feels the pressure building in his lower stomach. He pants heavily and pulls Kilgrave in for a messy kiss. "Oh, gods… I'm close. Don't stop, Zeb," he moans. Kilgrave just chuckles, sharp teeth flashing. He swirls one more time and leans in. 

"Do _not_ come until I say," he whispers into Crowley's ear, pulse thrumming in his veils as the order ripples through him. 

"Oh… _fuck_ ," Crowley whines, almost letting out a sob. He drops his head to Kilgrave's shoulder, feeling so, _so_ close, but unable to get that sweet release. Even without Kilgrave's power, Crowley thinks he would obey him. He grips tighter to the other man and kisses at his neck again. "Oh, you bastard," he purrs breathily against his skin, and Kilgrave smirks, his own dick twitching in his pants. 

Oh, that's nice. That's very nice. 

Kilgrave hums and kisses Crowley's cheek, continuing to tease him, but more slowly now. So as not to be mean. "I'm a bastard who likes the finer things," he says, nuzzling against him. He glances to the cab driver and then the streets, watching where they are. "Who wants to enjoy them at home…" he says, "which we are almost at." He gives Crowley another kiss. "Put yourself away. We're getting off at the next corner." 

Crowley sighs and rolls his eyes, doing as he's told with a bit of a wince. He doesn't know why, but not being allowed to finish seems to have made him even more turned on. Perhaps it's the constant reminder now tenting his pants. He leans in and kisses Kilgrave softly, lingering a hand on his cheek. Kilgrave is surprised at the sudden kiss but accepts it with a sharp grin, taking Crowley's hand and kissing him back deeply. 

Kilgrave squeezes Crowley's hand and turns away. They've pulled into the driveway of his building, and a smart bellboy opens the door. Kilgrave grins and says to the driver, "We don't need to pay," he says, before pulling Crowley out and slipping an arm around his waist, leading him to the elevators. 

The lobby is a sparkly display of modern riches, with crystal chandeliers and extensive black and white marble floors in elegant geometric designs. Opulent silk couches with right angles sit like art pieces clustered together. A roaring fire sparkles in an impressively large fireplace, and massive flower arrangements sit in vases that, if purchased, look like they might bankrupt the MoMA. 

As he gazes around the place, Crowley whistles in awe, stepping into the elevator with him. "Well, I'm not impressed so far," he says with a laugh, leaning in to him. "I was expecting _at least_ one shark in the floor."

At first Kilgrave looks offended, but then he gets the joke and huffs a laugh, tipping his chin back. "Yeah, you'd think paying forty million for a flat in this place would get me a damned shark in the floor," he says, tilting his head like it's a shame. 

As they start moving up, he leans in to press Crowley against the mirrored wall of the elevator, tilting the demon's head up to kiss him hard. Crowley moans into it, immediately wrapping an arm around Kilgrave. 

"But did you… actually… pay for it?" Crowley asks between kisses, biting at Kilgrave's lips. Kilgrave groans and kisses him back, hands going to Crowley's ass to support him. 

"Actually, yes," he says with a chuckle. "Had to rig a few games of poker but that's not hard. Saved me the trouble of being investigated by the FBI for fraud, anyway." He snorts. "Easier to tell a few idiot investment bankers to hand over their cash than to persuade a dozen real estate and insurance people that I can just live here for free." He kisses Crowley again and Crowley laughs into it, digging his fingers into Kilgrave's back and making him groan. 

"Evil genius you are," Crowley says with a smirk, dropping his head down to lick and bite his way to Kilgrave's neck, hoping to leave a little mark there.

Kilgrave gasps and drops his head back, loving the feel of teeth on his skin. 

"You don't need to be a genius to do what I do, darling," he says with a high pitched giggle. He tips his head forward again and kisses Crowley's temple. "Just gifted." 

Just then, the elevator dings and the doors open, revealing a glitzy white foyer and double glass doors leading to an open room—and a floor-to-ceiling window with a view of Central Park. 

Crowley hums and looks up and out the open doors. "Oh," he breathes, seeing just a hair of the view. He pushes against Kilgrave gently. "Come on. Give me a tour of the place, hm?" he asks with a smile, pecking Kilgrave's lips. Kilgrave chuckles darkly and grins, grabbing Crowley's lapel and pulling him out of the elevator. 

Kilgrave pushes open the glass doors and they're met with a brilliant, nearly-two-story view of New York's massive green park at night, delightfully lit on three sides by the glimmering buildings. The pearly-white interior of the apartment is dark besides glowing baseboard lighting and lamps. A sculpture shaped like a molecule acts as a glowing chandelier, and Kilgrave hums as he takes Crowley by the hand and leads him over to the glass. 

"Nice view, huh?" he says, turning to look at him. Crowley nods, words taken away as he gazes out the window. 

It's _beautiful_ seeing the city and the park like this. The places where the buildings meet the trees are lit up like they're on fire, the roads like rivers of holiday lights. "I could stare at this all night," he murmurs, pressing a hand to the glass. 

Kilgrave feels a tiny smidgen of annoyance—the maid will have to clean the windows after this—but he sees Crowley's awe at the scene. He smiles and brings Crowley's hand up to kiss. "I could stare at _you_ all night," he says, not quite realizing how it might come across. Crowley blinks and looks over at Kilgrave. A smile pulls over his lips and a light blush ghosts his cheeks. 

"Oh?" he says lightly, stepping close and placing his free hand to Kilgrave's chest. "That's quite sweet."

A devious grin pulls at Kilgrave's lips and he smirks, kissing Crowley's knuckle again before starting to move backwards to the open-air, multilevel, white staircase. 

"Over here is the living room…" he begins, giving Crowley a whirlwind tour of the huge, mostly white but purple-accented, two-story apartment. They go through the living rooms, dining room, and kitchen, then upstairs to the study and other bedrooms. At some point, Kilgrave turns on the sound system, and dark, smooth jazz floats through the apartment. 

The last room Kilgrave shows off is the master bedroom, after throwing open the frosted-glass double doors and pulling Crowley in. "And this, my dear, is the _pièce de résistance_ ," he says with a grin. 

The large room is elegant and spacious, with several white couches and gloriously soft, purple rugs. The bed is massive, facing the park and the floor-to-ceiling windows and covered in a dappled array of glittering lilac, silver, and black sheets and pillows. Kilgrave grins at a Crowley smugly, delighting in his reactions so far. 

Crowley gazes around, spinning slowly to take it all in before laughing. "Gods, it's amazing," he says. "I wouldn't even know what to do with all this space, or all that bed." He gestures to said bed, running his fingers over a nearby couch. "You could fit ten people in that and never touch." He laughs and looks to Kilgrave, who's smiling at him obliquely. "Or maybe just one that you never let go of?"

Kilgrave huffs a laugh and pulls Crowley closer again. "Just so…" he says, pressing a kiss to the demon's cheek. "And now I want you to show me those delights of your own… show me what makes a _real_ demon, Crowley…" he whispers into his ear. 

With a shiver, Crowley hums pecking Kilgrave's cheek, before stepping back. 

"You wanted horns and a tail, yeah?" he purrs, snapping his fingers and giving a whole body wiggle. His ears grow pointed at the tips, a long red tail lashes out from behind him, and two black horns sprout from his temples and grow up and curved, almost like they used to be connected in the middle but are now broken. A small ball of flame hovers in the open space between them. He stretches and lets out a hiss, his teeth sharper, forked tongue longer, and nails turned into claws.

Kilgrave lets out a breath and stumbles back, holding out a hand like Crowley might attack him. 

Crowley sighs when the transformation's done, eyebrows drawn. He winces, not meaning to upset Kilgrave. Kilgrave looks a little sheepish, and comes closer. 

"Is this up to par?" Crowley asks gently, quirking an eyebrow and gesturing to himself. Kilgrave catches his cool quickly, a silky smirk slipping back onto his face. He steps back, looking from Crowley to the flame. 

"It's impressive," he says, lifting his chin. "What's this?" 

Crowley looks up and smirks. "It's fire. It's hot. You can cook stuff with it," he says sarcastically, smirking at the end, and Kilgrave looks surprised before rolling his eyes with a smile.

"Of course…" he says just as sarcastically. 

Reaching up, Crowley plucks a small bit of the fire away and tosses it back and forth between his hands. " _Catch_ ," he says suddenly, tossing it underhand to Kilgrave, a grin curling over his face. 

" _No—_ " Kilgrave yelps and ducks, covering his head fearfully. The fireball travels over him easily and drops to the ground, doing nothing more than being its own little ball of fire. Kilgrave opens his eyes, and Crowley bursts into laughter, striding over to him and gently touching his shoulder with a clawed hand. 

"Love, it's alright," he says. "Go ahead and pick it up. A little bit of Hellfire ain't never hurt no one." 

_Not a sinner like you anyway_.

Kilgrave snorts and shakes Crowley's hand off him, standing up and taking off his suit jacket. He tosses it on the bed and looks at Crowley before sauntering back to the fire. He crouches down and puts his hand close to it. It doesn't even feel warm, so he reaches closer, taking it in his hand. It's heavy mass… but contains no substance. It feels like a ball of wind on his skin, and Kilgrave smiles coolly. 

"Well then," he says, tossing it up and down in his hand before flinging it back to Crowley like a baseball. "That doesn't seem like a very substantial weapon." 

Crowley reaches for the fireball and catches it in an outstretched arm. He grins. "Do you want it to hurt?" he asks, squeezing the fire like a grape and causing it to pop and spread over his fist. Kilgrave watches this coolly, then looks back to him. 

"Maybe," he says, tipping his chin up a little in challenge. 

Crowley opens his hand and then claps them both together, spreading the flames to both hands and letting them spread down his arms. He opens them and begins walking toward Kilgrave slowly. " _Now_ , touch it, love. Feel its heat. The burn. Feel it consume you from the inside out as it feasts on your sins." He laughs, but it's a dark sound, and Kilgrave shifts, eyes flicking from Crowley to his flaming arms. He narrows his eyes, a careful, hungry smile on his lips. 

Though he has substantial regenerative abilities, he doesn't necessarily _like_ being hurt. Not a lot, anyway. 

"No thanks," he says lightly, watching the licking flames get closer. Crowley chuckles. 

"Suit yourself," he says with a shrug, licking the flames from one finger with his long tongue, drawing it into his mouth obscenely. Kilgrave watches with wide eyes, his trousers tenting a little at the display. When the finger slips back out, Crowley snaps and the flames dissipate, but there's a glow behind his teeth as he grins.

Kilgrave smirks. 

But then in the blink of an eye, Crowley is pressed up against him, his mouth against the other's. 

" _Ah—_!"

Crowley pries open Kilgrave's lips with his own, forcing the fireball into the human's mouth. Kilgrave helps and pulls away, spitting flames as the warm heat tingles his mouth. 

"What the _fuck—_ " he protests, then cuts himself off as he realizes that his mouth hasn't burned like the inside of a volcano. He laughs darkly, eyes fixed on Crowley and dick hard. "Well, now. That's a fancy trick. You nearly had me, that time." He looks Crowley up and down consideringly. Crowley snorts and licks the tip of Kilgrave's nose. 

"You were supposed to _swallow_ ," he purrs, hands going to Kilgrave's hips and pulling him flush against him. He bites his own lip as he feels just how much he's affected Kilgrave. _Good_.

Kilgrave groans as they're pulled together and his arms slip around Crowley's neck. "'S'at so?" he says, leaning in to press a kiss against Crowley's lips and teeth. "And why the fuck would I swallow fire? I thought it was _real_ for a second," he says, cocking his head and beginning to grind against the demon. Crowley groans, claws digging into Kilgrave's hips and making the human cry out, wondering if blood was drawn. 

"It was real," Crowley says, quirking an eyebrow. "I just cooled it down a little bit for you. Because I like you and don't want to see you consumed by flames." 

Kilgrave snorts, smirking. "Ah," he says, and Crowley kisses at his jaw, pushing his head back with his mouth. 

"And you should have swallowed it because it feels amazing going down. Like warm soup in winter."

Kilgrave tightens his hold. "Yeah? Well then. We'll have to try it again sometime." He sighs into the kisses, pressing against the demon, just keeping up the movement of his hips. Crowley hums in agreement, mouth going to Kilgrave's neck. He licks along the pulse line, feeling his blood pumping, before he bites in, careful not to draw blood. Kilgrave growls and his hips stutter. 

"You're not going to eat me, are you?" he says with a slightly nervous chuckle. Crowley laughs, sucking on and kissing the bite before coming back up and grinning. 

"Not unless you want me to," he says, rolling his own hips forward and slipping his hands back to cup Kilgrave's ass. Kilgrave gasps and rocks his hips forward. 

"I want you to come close," he says darkly, and leans in to kiss Crowley's mouth hard, squeezing his neck. 

Crowley growls and kisses back just as hard, wiggling his tongue into Kilgrave's mouth and making the human cough before he sucks on Crowley's lips, hungry for it. Crowley's hands knead into the soft flesh, claws pricking lightly, and Kilgrave grunts and pushes him back, kissing hard, before he breaks the kiss and pulls away, looking into Crowley's lust-blown eyes. 

"I want you to take me on the bed," he growls, nipping at Crowley's lower lip. 

Crowley breathes a moan and grins. "Yes, sir," he purrs, hands going to Kilgrave's lapels and tugging him towards the large bed. His tail waves excitedly behind him as he pushes Kilgrave down onto the soft mattress. Kilgrave hums and loosens his grip on Crowley's neck, his knees spreading wantonly on either side of the demon's hips. 

As he takes in the sight of Kilgrave all spread out, Crowley licks his lips. He pulls away to stand up and slip off his jacket and shirt, minding his horns as he does so. "Get your clothes off unless you want them ripped to shreds," he growls, toeing off his shoes and working on his pants. Kilgrave just smirks, groaning at the sight of Crowley undressing. 

"I don't give a damn about my clothes," he says. "If anything gets ruined I can just order the exact same thing. Or something entirely different— _wait_." The last is a command, sparked by the delicious sight of Crowley's bare midriff. Oh, that's beautiful. Kilgrave's eyes are wide and his cock is hard just looking at him—and he wants to savour it. 

Crowley stops suddenly, moving his hands from the button on his fly, and holding them up. He looks to Kilgrave and chuckles. "See something you like?" he asks, cocking a hip to the side. Kilgrave grins and props himself up on him forearms. 

"Very," he says. "Turn around. Let me look at you. The tail and horns are very attractive, by the way," he says. Crowley grins and turns slowly—disturbed only slightly by the push of Kilgrave's order; the feeling of his body acting of its own accord suddenly—swaying his hips and flicking his tail. He runs a hand up his face and into his hair, carding through it before skimming his fingers along the edge of a horn. He has the urge to turn back around, but knows he can't. 

"Mmm, I'm glad you like them."

Kilgrave smirks. "Very nice," he says, "now come here and take me apart." He grins. 

Finishing his turn, a flash of hunger goes through Crowley's eyes. "Careful with your words, love," he purrs, stalking towards Kilgrave like a predator. Kilgrave watches him with a dark smirk on his face. "I could _literally_ rip you apart." Crowley growls and grips onto Kilgrave's shirt, picking him up and tossing him more towards the middle of the bed. Kilgrave grunts and groans, panting and lying back. 

"Oof… well I guess that's just a chance I'm willing to take," he says with another chuckle.

Crowley climbs onto the bed, crawling towards Kilgrave like a cat eyeing a mouse, tail up and poised. He pounces once he's close enough, moving in between Kilgrave's legs and pressing his hands into his chest. 

"Oh my," Kilgrave says, practically purring. 

"Say goodbye to this shirt," Crowley growls, sinking his claws into the thin fabric like butter and ripping it off. Kilgrave cries out, groaning as his shirt is torn to shreds. 

"You _are_ strong…" he says delightedly. 

"Never said I wasn't," Crowley says with a smirk, leaning down to place kisses against Kilgrave's chest. He pushes away the torn fabric to expose as much skin as he can before he runs his hands up and down Kilgrave's torso, claws scratching lightly. Kilgrave hums and leans his head back, groaning and whining at the delightful sensations, his body spread out before Crowley. 

As he's kissing, Crowley's mouth finds one of Kilgrave's nipples, licking over it before biting gently with his sharp teeth and giving a tug. Kilgrave cries out and grabs the sheets. 

"Oh _fuck_ , st—" He bites his lip hard and moans instead. 

Crowley smirks. Poor Kilgrave can't tell him to stop if he doesn't mean it. Oh, how fun. Crowley kisses the bitten nipple before he slides up and kisses at Kilgrave's jaw and nibbles on his ear. "Perhaps we should gag you," he hisses with a smirk, and Kilgrave chokes around a whine, his dick twitching. "Make sure you don't accidentally stop this fun we're having." He twirls a claw around the opposite nipple, flicking it roughly. 

"Oh _Christ,_ you're a menace," Kilgrave groans, a grin licking at his lips. "And hey, if you want to I _proooobably_ wouldn't stop you…" He laughs softly. 

Crowley snickers back. "I'm a demon. Being a menace is my job," he says, pinching and flicking Kilgrave's nipple lazily, making the human cry out and grip Crowley's wrist tensely. "But, you know, I kind of like hearing your voice. I like making you think about your words. It's more fun to see you struggle than give you the easy way out." 

Kilgrave whines in annoyance. "It's fun for you to watch me try not to tell you to stop?" he asks, but Crowley just cocks an eyebrow and grins, moving his face up above Kilgrave's, leaning in to kiss him hard. Kilgrave groans, his knees going up as his grip on Crowley's wrist tightens and he kisses back hungrily. 

Moaning into the kiss, Crowley wants nothing more than to eat Kilgrave up. Yes, he does find it fun essentially using Kilgrave's power against him. He likes to see him get frustrated and catch himself from yelling _stop_ when what he really wants to say is _more_. Crowley thinks that if he tried hard enough, he could probably push past whatever power it is that Kilgrave has, but he's too busy having fun with it right now. And having fun with Kilgrave.

Twisting the wrist in Kilgrave's hold, Crowley purrs, "Let go," against his lips, tapping his other hand's claws against the man's ribs. Kilgrave growls and releases Crowley's wrist, whining lightly and twisting at the maddening sensation, resisting the urge to grab at Crowley's other hand. 

" _Good_ …" Crowley praises, and Kilgrave gasps softly, looking at Crowley with drawn eyebrows. Did he just…? But then Crowley's kissing him once more and heading down his body with his mouth again. Kilgrave moans as the demon's claws rake down his chest.

" _Ahhhh—demon_..!" he growls, "What the hell are you…?!"

Crowley's claws leave pink lines in their wake, as he leaves kisses and bites all over Kilgrave's stomach. The human sobs and whines pathetically, arching into the touch, his hands finding Crowley's hair. "Fucking Christ, I want you to fuck me. Come on, enough foreplay…" he growls, twisting his hands tightly in Crowley's ginger locks. 

Hissing, snakelike, Crowley winces at the pull to his hair, glaring up at Kilgrave from under his dark lashes. " _Tcch_ , you're no fun," he whines, nipping into Kilgrave's hip hard and making him yelp and let go abruptly. "I like to play with my toys a little before I break them."

"Ahh—" Kilgrave whines and grips the sheets, growling through his teeth, but he's placated by the bite. "And I like to _fight_ or be _fucked_ ," he says with a little grin, bucking his hips as Crowley huffs and places his hands on Kilgrave's hips to push himself up so he can kneel between and under Kilgrave's bent legs. Kilgrave grins. 

"Oh, you're _gonna_ get fucked," Crowley says with promise, fingers finding their way beneath the waistline of Kilgrave's pants near the fly. "You just need to have a little more _patience_." With that, Crowley growls and pulls his hands apart, ripping the purple fabric right down the zipper and inseam. Kilgrave's yelp is high-pitched. 

"You know I said you could ruin my clothes but I didn't think you actually _would_ ," he growls tartly. 

"Expect the unexpected, darling," Crowley purrs, continuing to rip at Kilgrave's pants; the human whimpers and attempts to hold his tongue at the sight of his five hundred dollar trousers being destroyed. Crowley goes down one leg and then the next, until they're nothing but shreds that he can finally toss over the side of the bed. Conversely, Kilgrave looks up at him as one might an angel, with awe and lust in his eyes—or, well, maybe not an _angel_ exactly… 

"Yes I can see that now…" he says, his magenta, silk boxers noticeably tented as he shifts. Crowley smiles warmly and places his hands on both inner thighs, bracketing him. He slides his hands down and back up a few times, loving the feel of the soft skin and bringing Kilgrave to whimpers again, the human squirming in his grasp and on the edge of protest. 

"You sure do like purple," Crowley comments, nodding towards Kilgrave's silky drawers. Kilgrave's giggles are a little mad but pleased. 

"They're the colour of royalty, sweetheart," he purrs, his own hands going to Crowley's wrists, lightly this time. "The Roman emperors wore it as a sign of status… because it was so expensive to produce…" 

Crowley grins and nods, continuing to smooth his hands all over Kilgrave's thighs. Kilgrave sighs, relaxing into the bed. "Oh yes, I know. I was there then," Crowley says, thinking about the last man in purple that he had tried to tempt. Things are going _much_ better this time.

"Were you now?" Kilgrave asks with a disbelieving laugh. "Oh, you must tell us about it some time…"

Crowley smiles and his fingers find their way beneath Kilgrave's boxers at each leg hole, teasing but not quite touching his prize yet. "I think the colour looks elegant on you."

Kilgrave looks up at him with a similar grin. "Why thank you…" he purrs, wetting his lip and biting it. His knees hitch up just a little and hit Crowley's sides. He groans, and Crowley leans over and kisses one of Kilgrave's knees. 

"Yes, too bad I want them _off_ ," he says, grinning wickedly before taking hold of the silky fabric and ripping it clean off, exposing all of the human underneath him. Kilgrave grunts and pants, as his erect cock bobs before Crowley. 

"I liked those…" he says mildly before grinning at the demon. 

"You can buy, or talk your way into, new ones," Crowley says with an eye roll, walking his hands up the bed on either side of Kilgrave and grinning down at him. His hips rock forward, his own clothed erection lightly grinding against Kilgrave's exposed one. Kilgrave exhales hotly and squirms, his hands coming up to dig into Crowley's chest. He whines softly. 

Crowley wets his lips as he gazes down at Kilgrave, moving one of his hands to cover one of Kilgrave's. "Look at you, love," he hisses with pleasure, removing Kilgrave's hand and bringing it to his mouth to kiss his palm. Kilgrave watches him with restrained attraction. "Big smooth talker reduced to a gorgeous mess by a little ol' demon." Kilgrave grins and Crowley smirks, licking at Kilgrave's fingers, sucking the first two into his mouth. Kilgrave moans and bites his lip—but then can't help himself. 

"Just like that, keep going. That's so nice." 

Crowley hums around Kilgrave's fingers, swirling his long tongue around them and sucking on them hard. His eyes flash to Kilgrave's in a light warning, but he's not angry at him. He quite likes the encouragement, even if it makes him compelled to do it. Crowley was going to soak his fingers anyway; he might as well be told to do it.

Kilgrave just grins lasciviously, his sharp white teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "So good for me," he says, unable to help the saccharine words slipping from his silken tongue. "Such a good demon, doing what I say _so well_. Does it frustrate you that I can order you to do things?" he says, almost trying to antagonize the demon, and he groans at the feel of his fingers in that hot mouth. "You have far more power than I do, and yet…" He chuckles and wets his lips, feeding off the dangerous look in Crowley's eyes. 

Crowley hums around Kilgrave's fingers, eyes gleaming. Oh, _please_. This mortal thinks Crowley can't break through his little powers? How _cute_.

Crowley may have been weakened before from his little electric show, but he feels a whole lot better now. He concentrates for a moment before taking Kilgrave's fingers all the way in to his knuckle, and then stopping. Kilgrave watches him, sensing that something's about to happen. He opens his mouth to tell Crowley to stop whatever it is, but pauses. Crowley's lips pull up in a grin as his teeth dig into Kilgrave's skin and bone. 

Kilgrave _screams_. 

The pain is horrific as blood pours from his knuckles into Crowley's mouth and from it, onto Kilgrave's stomach and the pretty silken sheets. But even as he writhes from the pain, he forces himself to focus. With great effort, he clamps down on the pain receptors in his hand so it's just a sharp ache, and tries to staunch the bleeding. 

"Oh you _bastard_ ," he grinds out, a whimper slipping out even as his dick is now rock hard against his stomach. Crowley grins, eyes squinting gleefully. " _Fuck you_ ," Kilgrave spits. He pants and drops back against the bed, tense and exhausted from the effort of pain management and keeping himself from losing any more blood.

Crowley relents and lets his jaw slacken, licking at the wounds and his blood-covered lips, looking more vampiric than demonic, despite the horns. "No, Zeb. I'm gonna fuck _you_ ," he purrs, leaning down to kiss Kilgrave hard as his hands run up under his knees and push them apart and back. Kilgrave whines and kisses back weakly, letting Crowley manipulate him as he wants. 

" _Good,"_ Kilgrave growls between Crowley's lips, watching him hungrily, his dick pulsing against Crowley's trousers, eager for stimulation. He bucks his hips a little in encouragement. 

Crowley nips at Kilgrave's lips before kneeling back a bit, taking in the look of the man spattered in his own blood. _Beautiful_. He grabs Kilgrave's wrist and drags the still saliva-coated fingers through some of the blood—" _Oh, for_ —" Kilgrave protests—then brings it down between Kilgrave's legs. 

"Get yourself ready for me while I get these pesky pants off, hm?" Crowley says with a smile, pressing Kilgrave's fingers against his own entrance. Kilgrave groans distastefully. 

"You should be glad I have regenerative abilities and can ward off infections better than regular people or I would _not_ be doing this," he complains, but begins to work himself anyway, watching Crowley in annoyance and only half-disguised attraction. 

"I wouldn't have you do it if you didn't," Crowley says, patting the side of Kilgrave's ass appreciatively, and Kilgrave snorts, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh good," he says sarcastically, focusing on his hand again. 

Crowley slips off the bed and begins worming out of his trousers and pants. He goes slow enough to give Kilgrave a show—because the other man _does_ peer over as he starts—but not too slow because, gods, does Kilgrave look delectable fucking himself on his spit-and-blood-covered fingers. Crowley licks his lips as his eyes trail up and down the human, taking in the show.

Kilgrave sees that Crowley's watching him and his lips twist up into a snarl as he rolls his eyes again. "Hurry _up_ ," he growls, just wanting Crowley back here. He wants a demon cock in his hole filling him up. "I'm getting cold," he says, softening his tone, making it warmer as his eyebrows draw together. He glances back at Crowley. "I want you back here with me." 

Smiling warmly, Crowley cocks his head and laughs softly. "Alright, love. I'm sorry. I was enjoying the show," he says, climbing back up and settling between Kilgrave's legs. Kilgrave makes a small noise of affectionate annoyance and watches Crowley hungrily. Crowley smooths his hands along Kilgrave's inner thighs and purrs, leaning in to press a kiss there. "You ready for me, dear?"

Kilgrave shivers. "Yes," he says, drawing his fingers out of himself and trying not to think too much about the blood. 

As he scoots forward, Crowley hums, his cock sliding along Kilgrave's. Shivering, he reaches down and positions himself against the human. His hands slide up along his sides as he leans down and presses in slowly. Kilgrave hums and rests his hands on Crowley's, gripping his wrists slightly.

"Good, just like that," he says, closing his eyes and biting his lip. Crowley's so warm and thick over him and in him. He wants _all of him_. 

At the praise, Crowley growls in his chest, pressing his face into Kilgrave's chest as he continues to work his cock into him. "You feel… impossibly good," he groans, and Kilgrave chuckles. 

"Oh good," he purrs. "Now please don't hold back. As you've seen, I can handle quite a bit," he says amiably, though what he really wants is for Crowley to pound him like a jackhammer until he can't see straight. 

Kissing Kilgrave's chest, Crowley looks up at him, snapping his hips to sink himself all the way in. Kilgrave groans. 

"Oh, is that so?" Crowley says with a hiss of pleasure, moving his hands up by Kilgrave's head to hover over him. The tips of their noses touch as he leans in, eyes focused on Kilgrave's. Kilgrave looks up at him with unfocused eyes and a tense mouth. "Tell me what you want," Crowley whispers, lips sinfully close to Kilgrave's and yet not close enough. He pulls his hips back almost all the way before thrusting hard back in. "Beg me to fuck you properly."

Kilgrave cries out and grabs the sheets, and Crowley's wrist, digging his nails in. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, _please_!" he begs, rocking his hips to get some motion, and Crowley grins, his eyes flashing. 

"My pleasure," he purrs, before his claws dig into the mattress and he starts up the fastest, roughest pace he can. 

He slams into Kilgrave with little remorse, mouth still hovering over the humans, and Kilgrave growls— _roars_ —as Crowley fucks him, moaning as his dick jolts against his stomach. His hands twist in the sheets and he tries to keep up, but soon he repents and surrenders to the motion from the demon. He sees stars. His dick is already hard and leaking. 

Dropping his head to Kilgrave's neck, Crowley pants and bites against it as he keeps up his merciless speed. "So fucking good…" he mumbles, his claws ripping at the mattress, and Kilgrave groans and lets Crowley fuck him, because it feels amazing and he hasn't been fucked this hard in _ages._ He's covered in blood and sitting in blood but he doesn't really mind because the heat is incredible and his dick is hard. Oh _god,_ is his dick hard. 

He reaches for it finally, intent on getting himself off as Crowley pounds into him. But Crowley sees him and growls, biting into Kilgrave's shoulder hard and making him yowl and take his hand back. 

" _You—_ "

Leaning back, Crowley licks his lips and grabs Kilgrave's hands, forcing them up above his head and using a bit of magic to bind them to the headboard. 

" _What—_ " Kilgrave squawks, but Crowley just leans in close again. 

"I don't think so," he purrs, kissing Kilgrave's cheek. 

Kilgrave growls and tugs against the bonds, twisting his hands in the invisible ropes. Crowley hums, watching him. He can feel the pressure building in his body, but the thrum of Kilgrave's earlier command still runs through his veins, stopping him from going completely over the edge. If he can't come yet, neither can Kilgrave.

" _Release me from this magic_ ," Kilgrave snaps, even though that's the last thing he wants, and adds, "and don't stop." 

Crowley finds himself raising his hand to undo the bindings, but he glares and grits his teeth, shaking as he curls his hand into a fist. " _No_ ," he growls. "You wanted me to fuck you, so that's what I'm doing." 

Kilgrave groans and cries out as Crowley hooks his hands under Kilgrave's knees, pushing them back towards his head and continuing his thrusts, alternating between quick and shallow, slow and deep. 

"Ahhh _, ahhhh_ —! _Damn you_ ," Kilgrave growls, tears escaping the corners of his eyes as he squirms, but he pants and takes it, his dick throbbing on his stomach and aching for stimulation. "Make me come," he says desperately, and the intensity of his words soak into Crowley's skin; would bowl a human over with the force of them. But Crowley growls deep and bares his teeth, digging his claws into Kilgrave's skin. Kilgrave cries out and tosses his head back, panting as he fights to ward off the pain. 

"' _Make you come_ '," Crowley rumbles, a scoff of a laugh following. 

Is that not what he's currently doing? He bends down and captures Kilgrave's mouth in his, never stopping his thrusts as he just about bends the other in half. Kilgrave groans and kisses back hungrily. 

"Say _please_ , and I'll touch you," Crowley says roughly. Kilgrave growls, snapping at Crowley with sharp teeth, his eyes lust-filled. 

" _Please_ touch me," he finally manages. "Please, oh dark serpent of the underworld," he croons, teasing but also growing hot with arousal at the words, and Crowley grins, feeling static run up his spine. 

"Oh, that's niiiice," he hisses with pleasure. "You sure know how to flatter a demon. Now, let's see…"

He removes his claws from one of Kilgrave's legs and smooths his hand down his thigh, encasing his cock in his palm and making the human gasp and twist. He flicks his thumb over the tip before starting to pump Kilgrave in time with his thrusts. Kilgrave whimpers and groans, rocking his hips to the rhythm. His eyes are loose as he squirms, chasing the pleasure of Crowley's hand. 

"Oh, _god_ , just like that. That's so nice, please, yes, oh…" He can feel the pleasure building and he focuses on it. "Please, just, on the bottom and, hit that spot…" He bites his lip and closes his eyes. 

Drinking up Kilgrave's noises greedily, Crowley leans in to kiss his cheek and temple as he obliges his plea. The little _pleases_ thrown in there make him very happy. "Come on, love," he murmurs in Kilgrave's ear, flicking his forked tongue out to lick the shell of it. "Come for me."

"Ah, _ah—_ " Kilgrave whimpers, soaking up the kisses and affection. And that request. _Oh._ He comes with one more pull of Crowley's hand, spilling hot seed all over his stomach. He whines and groans, jerking his hips as warmth overtakes him. 

Watching the show, Crowley smiles and hums, milking the human for all he has. He breathes a stutter as Kilgrave clenches tighter around him. His own orgasm is _right there_. "Good," he says, smoothing his hand up Kilgrave's side and cupping his cheek. He kisses the other side before pressing his forehead to Kilgrave's. 

"Ghhh, thank you," Kilgrave pants, biting his lip and swallowing hard, loose from orgasm. Golden eyes stare down into warm hazel as Crowley pants with him. 

"You're very welcome. Now, please, love. Let me now," he says, a soft whimper in his throat.

It's the near-whimper that does it, the hint of desperation. Kilgrave feels warm fire lick at his lungs as if ignited by a spark, and burns hot, soaking up oxygen-rich air. _Oh, that's delicious_.

"Yes, you can come," he purrs, watching Crowley hungrily, eyelids low. 

And immediately, Crowley feels the release, his eyes fluttering shut. He only needs a couple more thrusts before he's burying himself as deep as he can get inside of Kilgrave and shuddering through his orgasm. His jaw falls open and a primal sound is dragged from his chest as he feels the shockwaves convulse through him. Kilgrave grunts and moans, feeling the tension ripple through him, feels Crowley's hot seed inside of him. 

" _Fuck_ ," he curses, tightening around Crowley's cock, wanting to hold him in. His bare chest rises and falls, still splattered with blood from before. Oh, they're a sight. If someone looked in on them they probably would have thought there was a murder going on. 

Breathing a laugh, Crowley opens his eyes slowly and attempts to focus on Kilgrave's. He smiles and leans in to kiss him sweetly, retracting his claws from the human's other leg and sinking into him a little. Kilgrave kisses back warmly, feeling something stirring deep in his heart he didn't know was even there. It's strange and… soft. He shivers, and his kisses become hungry again. 

"Sweetheart, let me down now. Please…" he says, twisting a little in the invisible bonds. 

"Oh, yes…" Crowley says, quickly flicking his fingers and releasing him. "Sorry about that." 

He hums and kisses his way to Kilgrave's neck, sighing as he nuzzles his face in there. The horns and claws and tail that had adorned him begin to melt away as he relaxes, boneless against Kilgrave, and the human hums, sighing. 

"It's alright… I rather enjoyed it," he says with a small delighted smile, as if slightly scandalized by the admission. 

"Good. I'm glad," Crowley says with a smile. He takes one of Kilgrave's hands and kisses his wrist where the binding had been as Kilgrave purrs, watching him, too tired to do much else. Crowley feels his own eyes droop in exhaustion and he rests Kilgrave's hand on his shoulder blade. "Hold me?" he asks softly, drawing small circles on Kilgrave's chest with his fingers. Kilgrave chuckles softly and hums, starting to feel the cool tackiness of the blood and come all over himself and in him. 

"Oh, darling, I would, but I feel kind of disgusting," he says. "I want a shower first…" But he groans internally thinking about how he might just pass out in the shower if he tries that. 

"Nooo…" Crowley whines, cuddling in closer. "Just let me…" He kisses Kilgrave's neck before blowing soft air against him. The blood and cum and sweat float off of them and dissipate into the air, and Kilgrave laughs, delighted. He wiggles around and groans. 

"Oh my. You are full of surprises," he says with a smirk, squeezing Crowley in his arms and giving his cheek a kiss. Crowley giggles and grins, loving the affection. "I never want you to leave. Don't leave until I tell you to, alright?" Kilgrave says blithely, before sighing. "Mm, can you… get the sheets on top of us too or do we have to…?"

Crowley snorts but laughs softly, quirking a finger and commanding the blankets to come up and over their bodies. He hums and kisses Kilgrave again. "You don't need to tell me not to leave, you know?" he says, trailing a hand along his jaw. "I don't want to anyway. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

Kilgrave makes a small noise, his eyebrows drawn. "And why is that, my supernatural companion?" he asks with a small disbelieving chuckle, trying not to be unkind. Crowley sounds sincere, but… "We've only… _just met,_ and you don't even know me…" He half-smiles and looks out the windows. 

Looking up at him, Crowley moves his fingers to trace under a cheekbone. "I could say the same to you," he says. "And yet, here you are, wanting me to stay. Can I not also wish to stay?" He pushes up on his elbows to look down at Kilgrave. "I _like_ you, Zeb, for better or worse."

Kilgrave hums in acknowledgement and looks at Crowley. "Why do you like me?" he asks with a small laugh. "'For better or worse'; those are marriage vows." He snorts softly and looks out again, then back. "I don't mind if you say you think I'm handsome and charismatic, and that's why you wanted to fuck me tonight." His lips quirk up in a wolfish grin as he looks into Crowley's golden eyes. Crowley just snorts and rolls his eyes, leaning down to peck Kilgrave's bottom lip. 

"Well, you _are_ handsome and charismatic, and a very good fuck," he says, wiggling his hips to pull his softened cock from Kilgrave. Kilgrave groans and sighs, not liking the feeling of being empty very much—but the compliment is nice. "But, I like your attitude. You get what you want, when you want it, and for the most part you've been kind to me." He kneads his hands, sans claws now, into Kilgrave's shoulders gently, and makes the human moan. "I'm a demon, Zeb. I can smell the sin on you a mile away. I know you aren't a good person." His eyes flick back to Kilgrave, who's looking at him sharply. "But I like you anyway."

Kilgrave huffs. "Well, I never went so far as to say I wasn't a good person," he says, irritated. "I… slip sometimes but I think, overall, I'm not _bad_ …" He looks down and shrugs. "Anyway. I'm glad you like me," he says, purring and giving Crowley a pleased, devilish smile. 

Crowley smiles back, keeping his mouth shut on just how bad he thinks Kilgrave might be. He takes Kilgrave's face in his hands and traces crescent moons with his thumbs over his cheeks. Kilgrave watches him with blissful ignorance to his true thoughts.

"I do," Crowley says. "And I think you like me too…"

Kilgrave's smile pulls up on one side as he looks at Crowley's face and into his eyes. "You know I do," he says, voice silky smooth, and he leans up to give Crowley a hungry, heated kiss. Crowley groans into the kiss, sinking into Kilgrave as his eyes flutter shut. Hands go to his short brown locks and card through it, nails scratching lightly against his scalp. Kilgrave hisses lightly and sighs, softening at the hands in his hair. 

"I like it when you pull my hair," he whispers, eyes fluttering open as they kiss softly. He doesn't want to admit it, but it's true. He likes when the demon is rough, even if _he_ usually likes to be the one who's rough. 

"Oh, yeah?" Crowley whispers back, tugging playfully on Kilgrave's hair and smiling against his lips. "What else do you like? Tell me."

Kilgrave grins and gets a little more comfortable on the bed, putting one arm up over his head. "I like…" 

His thoughts flash to Jessica. Her Snow White raven hair and pale complexion, her blood-red lipstick. Her rebellious and gritty nature. Her powerful abilities. He mentally shakes himself. 

"I like power," he says. "I liked watching you and knowing you'd caused so much destruction. How many blocks did you knock out? Twenty? Fifty? And with your _bare hands_." He grins and raises his eyebrows, watching Crowley. "What else can you do?" he asks, curious again. 

Crowley laughs and laces his hands over Kilgrave's chest, resting his chin on them. "I can do whatever I want, darling," he says with a smirk. "Controlling electricity is nothing. Fireballs? Child play. Shapeshifting? A hobby."

Kilgrave looks at him for a moment, unsure if he's joking. When he figures Crowley isn't, he huffs softly and turns away. "Well, that's quite a repertoire," he says, looking out over the glittering nighttime skyline of New York. "And you're old enough that it's boring to you now, is it?" he asks, thinking of his own mortality. 

With a hum, Crowley shakes his head. "No, not at all," he says, tapping against Kilgrave's chest. Kilgrave glances back at him. "Humans keep things quite interesting. Always have, always will. Your inventions and ideas. Marvelous." There are stars in Crowley's eyes as he gazes at Kilgrave, like he's viewing a twisted masterpiece. Kilgrave's eyebrows knit and he huffs softly. 

"I suppose," he says, and thinks of the medical inventions that caused him unspeakable trauma as a child. The humans—his parents—who experimented on him and hurt him until he screamed and begged for them to stop. Yeah. Marvelous. 

He swallows and looks back outside, then hums. He looks back at Crowley, and cuddles up to him a little more, wrapping an arm around him. He leans in for a soft kiss. Crowley kisses back easily, snuggling closer and humming. 

"You have power too, you know," he murmurs. "And not just your commands. The way you move and hold yourself. You're confident and it shows. That's power and it's _hot_."

Kilgrave smirks with self-satisfaction. "Oh good," he says. "I'm glad _someone_ appreciates it," he says, brushing his nose against Crowley's. Crowley smiles and kisses Kilgrave's nose before kissing his lips again. 

"Tell me about yourself, will you? I've told you all about me."

Kilgrave's smile falls and he groans, looking out the windows again. "I'm not interesting," he says with a sigh. "You don't want to hear it."

And I don't want to tell it, he thinks. 

He looks back to Crowley and snuggles up to him more before he can respond. "Just. Let's just relax, alright? The sex was wonderful and now I want to sleep. We can talk in the morning." 

Crowley frowns and eyes Kilgrave for a moment before nodding and returning the cuddles, wrapping his arms around the human and turning them to their sides. "Alright, love," he says, kissing him softly and running his fingers through his hair. "I won't press."

Like he can't quite believe the hot demon he picked up off the street is caressing him and speaking to him softly, Kilgrave chuckles low and purrs. He nuzzles into Crowley and tries to push the image of himself as a needy cat who's finally found a loving owner out of his head. Goddammit that is _not_ what's happening. 

When he's comfortable, he looks up at Crowley gratefully. "Thank you," he says, giving Crowley's lips a quick kiss. Crowley smiles and squeezes Kilgrave in his arms. 

"Hush. Sleep now, Zeb. I'll be here." He kisses the crown of Kilgrave's head before nuzzling his nose into his hair and sighing. This is nice. He's missed having a warm body wrapping around him.

...

The next morning comes bright and clear, pale light streaming into the room from the massive windows. Kilgrave stirs under Crowley's arm, and his face scrunches up immediately in confusion. Who is…? Oh, yes… 

He yawns widely and blinks at the demon, somewhat surprised he survived the night. 

Crowley wakes when he feels Kilgrave stir, but he keeps his eyes shut and tightens his hold on the human with a whine. He doesn't want to wake yet. He was having such a peaceful dream.

The human in turn snorts softly, his grin widening wickedly as he watches the demon cling to sleep. He hums and maneuvers his arm out, before delicately brushing Crowley's ginger hair away from his face, and running thin fingers through it. 

Oh, that's nice. Crowley hums and purrs in his chest, tilting his head down closer to Kilgrave's. Goosebumps prick his skin in response to the fingers in his hair and he sighs.

"Good morning," Kilgrave says, his smile seeping into lightness as he strokes Crowley's hair, the bun from last night messy and worked out, now. A funny style. Very bohemian. But it suits him. 

"G'morn," Crowley mumbles, pulling Kilgrave even tighter around him and lacing their legs together. "Sleep alright?"

"Quite," Kilgrave purrs, sinking into Crowley's arms like a happy cat—damn his aversion to the metaphor. "The sheets are nice, right?" he says. They better be, for what he paid for them. Not like he can actually remember what he paid for them. He certainly didn't buy them. That charming interior decorator he had hired had organized all that. And thank god. He had no eye for decorating—besides that he liked things expensive. And purple. Yes, and that. 

Crowley hums. "I've felt better," he says with a playful smirk, kissing Kilgrave's head. He did enjoy the sheets—they were very soft—but even in the early morning, he can't help but be a little bit of a demon.

Kilgrave rolls his eyes and snorts. "Yes, I'm sure," he says, pushing out of Crowley's arm and standing up, stretching and looking out the window. Wondering where Jessica is now. Probably still in her little hovel. How dreary.

As Kilgrave gets up, Crowley whines, reaching and trying to keep him in bed with no avail. He sighs and opens his eyes, keeping his gaze locked on the human. Kilgrave sniffs and exaggerates some more stretches as he scans Central Park, letting the world inside and out see the lanky nakedness of him, if they wished.

Letting his eyes scan Kilgrave's body greedily, Crowley takes him in in the fresh morning light. His slender body is lovely and Crowley wants it back. "Zeb," he whines softly, and Kilgrave arches an eyebrow in annoyance. "Come back to bed." He lassos an invisible rope around Kilgrave's waist and gives it just a tiny tug. Kilgrave groans and reaches for the invisible rope. 

"Let me go," he growls, rolling his eyes as his hips are tugged towards the bed. "I'm going to fall the fuck over and break my nose." 

Crowley grins and tugs on it again, just a small twitch. "I wouldn't let you hurt your beautiful face," he coos. "C'mere."

Kilgrave hisses, that giggle of the demon's getting on his nerves. "Let me go _now,_ Crowley," he says, pushing furious energy into the order even as he flushes from the compliment. 

With a soft noise, Crowley lets go unwillingly, the rope disappearing. He frowns and his eyebrows cinch in disappointment and confusion. Had he done something wrong? Perhaps Kilgrave isn't a morning person. 

"I apologize," he says, looking away, fiddling with the sheets.

Kilgrave looks at him and makes a begrudging noise of regret. "It's alright," he says with a sigh, turning fully and crossing his arms, utterly uncaring as to his state of undress. He sighs again, taking Crowley in, and goes back to the bed, sitting down and leaning over close to the demon. "I'm not used to… this," he says softly, motioning between them and trying to keep a disaffected air. He looks into Crowley's eyes gently. 

Crowley studies him, swallowing the clenching feeling in his stomach. He reaches out and touches Kilgrave's cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Don't normally keep bedmates for more than the night, huh?" he asks, voice soft, a small smile twitching upon on his lips. Kilgrave half-smiles and looks down deprecatingly. 

"No, I… I do…" He bites his lip and looks outside. "Well, I don't but it's…" He's never been interested in someone for more than a few weeks at the most, besides the obvious. He laughs, and it doesn't reach his eyes. "I don't mean to," he says finally, looking back to Crowley. "It just… happens." He shrugs, eyes straying to Crowley's bare chest under the sheets. Mm. 

As he watches Kilgrave try to explain, Crowley's eyebrows relax. He can tell there's something that he's not being told, but just like last night, he doesn't want to pry. Perhaps later he will, but this is all still new and he doesn't want to get told to walk off the roof.

Crowley sighs and gives Kilgrave a warm smile, fingers trailing down to hook under his chin. "It's alright. It's what you're used to," he says, pulling Kilgrave down gently. "But know that I love morning cuddles and kisses." 

Kilgrave huffs a laugh and Crowley grins before leaning up the rest of the way to lock their lips together. Kilgrave moans and sinks down a little into the kiss, his eyes closing. Oh, this is nice. He wants this. 

Slowly and lazily is the way Crowley kisses Kilgrave, like any good Sunday morning should be. His arms slink around the human's shoulders and he pulls him closer, wanting him to lay down too. Kilgrave groans but acquiesces, getting under the sheets again even as he kisses back. 

"There," he says quietly, looking into Crowley's eyes and wrapping an arm around the demon's waist, pressing up close against him. Crowley grins, hooking his ankle between Kilgrave's. 

"Thank you, love," he says, tracing over Kilgrave's face gently with his fingers. He kisses him again before pressing their foreheads together. "I like having you near. You feel good against me."

A little uncomfortably, Kilgrave smiles. "Yeah?" he asks, and doesn't know what to do with that information. He swallows. Nobody's ever wanted him near before, of their own free will, anyway. He supposed they are naked against each other though, and that feels nice. 

"Yeah," Crowley says with a soft laugh, studying Kilgrave's face. His brows draw slightly and he hums, tracing over the shell of his ear. "You've… never really had this?" he asks, quiet and curious. "Morning snog? Pillow talk?"

Is that what this is called? Pillow talk? What a strange term, Kilgrave thinks. 

"No, not really," he says, watching Crowley's face dubiously, like he isn't sure he even likes the concept. Seems a bit mushy to him. 

"Huh," Crowley breathes, not judging, just a little surprised. 

Kilgrave seems the type of man to bring home someone who'd like a nice morning cuddle. Or maybe he just orders them out before it can get to that. Crowley considers himself lucky for making it this far.

"Well, I hope it's painless for you," he says with a smile. "I quite enjoy it. I am not, as they say, a morning person, so getting out of bed before noon is a sin to me."

Kilgrave snorts, smirking. "Makes sense to me," he says. "I feel much the same, most of the time. Then boredom drives me out…" Out of the house in search of prey… He doesn't realize that he's looking away, imagining just what he stalks. Who, and why. 

Seeing the far away look in Kilgrave's eye, Crowley hums, dropping his hand down to trace the human's collar bone. "And what exactly do you do when you go out?" he asks. "Do you have a job?"

A job—how quaint! Kilgrave snorts, smirking. "Darling, why would I need a job?" he says with a laugh. "Do _you_ have a job?" he asks pointedly, eyebrows drawing curiously. "Do demons have jobs? You must do. Though I suppose that's just… being a demon." His nose wrinkles as he thinks about that, about what it even means to be a demon. 

Laughing, Crowley rolls his eyes. "Yes, being a demon, collecting souls, that's my job," he says with a shrug, and Kilgrave goes from being startled to horrified. _Collecting souls?_ Isn't that what the Grim Reaper does? "And I don't know. Maybe you have one for something to do? I could see you as the owner of some large company. A type of job where all you have to do is look good and give people orders." He raises an eyebrow and Kilgrave huffs a laugh.

"I've never cared about that very much," he says with a smirk. "Sounds a bit boring, if you ask me. I'm perfectly happy to _look good_ doing normal everyday stuff…" His eyebrows draw again. He doesn't really do _normal,_ everyday stuff. His maid cleans and gets things for him and he has a cook. If he needs anything else done he usually just tells any random person to do it, and that's that taken care of. "I do have a kind of… science lab I operate, though," he says with a careful smile. He doesn't want to tell Crowley too much about it, but he can't help but brag a little. If anything is his pet project, that is. 

"Oh? A science lab?" Crowley's eyebrows go up to his hairline and his eyes shine with curiosity. "That sounds fun. What kind of things happen there? Experiments? Research?"

His lips quirking, Kilgrave shrugs. "They're trying to find a way to make me more powerful," he divulges, unsure why, exactly. "I want to be able to control people farther away, and for longer." He looks at Crowley steadily. 

"Oh," the demon breathes, unsure just how he feels about that. "And, why do you want that? What do you want to have people do?" he asks, keeping his tone light and his fingers dancing along Kilgrave's skin. 

Kilgrave looks away, a little uncomfortable. He knew he'd said too much. 

"Well… my power has weaknesses. It doesn't last forever. If I want someone to be my cleaner I have to constantly compel them to come back. Or pay them," he says with a laugh. "Which I do, by the way," he reassures Crowley, looking back at him. "My people are all very well paid. Only way I can leave them alone for days at a time."

"You don't… trust people very easily, do you?" Crowley asks gently. "I mean, you feel the need to have to command others instead of _just_ pay them?"

Kilgrave's eyebrows draw as he thinks about that. "Yeah I guess I don't like… I mean, I don't… I do worry," he says, and he suddenly feels like he's in therapy or something. Of which he's never gone to, thank you very much. Well, he tried, once, but ended up strangling the therapist to unconsciousness after getting frustrated. "I just… like to know that people are going to do what I say," he says. "You never know who might… be aware that I'm here. There are people who would want to take advantage," he says, cocking his head slightly, thinking about all of the other people with powers out there. 

The last thing he wants is the attention of the international community, and military men at his doors. He shivers, thinking about what happened to him as a child. He doesn't want that to happen to him ever again. 

Crowley hums and nods, trying to understand. He could definitely see how others would want to use Kilgrave for his powers. Why he'd be paranoid. Crowley also senses there's another deeper reason. He'd felt the human shiver, sees the way he spaces out sometimes.

Leaning in, Crowley kisses Kilgrave softly. "That's happened before, hasn't it?" he whispers, and Kilgrave looks at him in a vulnerable sort of way that he hasn't seen before. 

Kilgrave looks down, and there's silence between them. "Yeah," he says softly. 

Sighing, Crowley wraps his arms around Kilgrave and hugs him close, nuzzling him lightly. His heart squeezes in his chest as he's reminded that while they are fascinating, humans can also be cruel. Much crueler than demons can be, sometimes. 

Kilgrave shivers again and accepts the hug, feeling something shift inside of him that he hasn't felt in a very long while. Something in him reacting to… sympathy? Understanding?

"I'm sorry," Crowley says, pressing a kiss against Kilgrave's cheek. Kilgrave's lips pull up a little and he sighs. 

"Thanks," he says. "I'm alright. I guess. It's in the past now." He swallows, and knows that he's not alright. Not really. He might try to convince himself that he is, but he knows he has problems. He doesn't _want_ to be like this, but it's not something he thinks he can help. 

Crowley doesn't let him go, keeping him close and tucking Kilgrave's shoulder under his chin. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you, okay?" he says, not convinced by Kilgrave's words in the slightest. "And if you don't, that's okay too. I'll still be here."

A shiver runs up Kilgrave's spine and he finds himself nodding like a child. "Thanks," he says, and then laughs slightly. "I thought demons were supposed to do bad?" he asks with a smirk. "Not play therapist to… people like me."

Giving one more squeeze, Crowley laughs softly, kissing the crown of Kilgrave's head. "I used to be an angel, you know," he says, pressing his cheek to the human's soft hair. "Perhaps I've got a little bit of that leftover, hm?"

With a small chuckle, Kilgrave looks up at him. "Really? Those exist?" he says incredulously, a smile on his lips.

"Of course! Can't have one without the other," Crowley says with a smile, and Kilgrave's lips quirk.

"Well then," he says. "I suppose you must have a little left over." 

Chuckling, Crowley bumps their noses together. "I suppose so." Tilting his head, he captures Kilgrave's lips in an angel-soft kiss. Kilgrave hums and kisses back, putting a little warmth into it. He leans back. 

"What are angels like?" he asks, eyebrows drawing. He's heard, of course, the beatific stories of them, and the horror stories. He wonders which is true. 

"They're all different," Crowley says. "They're powerful, just like demons, but most of them are jerks who only care about 'God's plan'." He rolls his eyes and Kilgrave's smile widens. "I've only known one who cares for humans as I do. He's very nice. Sometimes too much so for my tastes." Crowley snorts a laugh, thinking fondly of Aziraphale.

The human opposite him hums, watching his face. "So first of all: there is a god?" he asks, and Crowley laughs and nods. Kilgrave laughs too and tilts his head. "And second of all, _you_ know an _angel?_ " Kilgrave's face is full of curiosity. 

"Yes, there's a God," Crowley says, still smiling. "She's alright."

At that, Kilgrave's eyebrows go up in pleasant surprise. _She?_

"Good world builder. Bad at answering questions." Crowley huffs and rolls his eyes again before smiling brightly at Kilgrave. "And yes, I do know an angel. He's lived on Earth since the beginning as I have and is my closest, if not only, friend."

Kilgrave grins, his eyes just a little dark at the thought of knowing an angel. "Is that so?" he says, and then tries to relax, imagining having such a close friend. "I didn't know demons and angels could be friends," he says, as if he'd known angels and demons even _existed_ before yesterday. 

"Well… we're not supposed to be," Crowley whispers like it's a deep secret, tapping the side of his nose with his pointer finger. "So don't go telling everyone, alright?" He smiles, and Kilgrave's eyebrows go up. He nods. 

"Alright, I won't tell anyone," he says. "But how have you managed to keep it a secret this far?" he asks. 'Since the beginning' is a long time, after all. 

Shrugging, Crowley wiggles his fingers, his nose scrunching. "Eh. Heaven and Hell are actually quite bad about checking up on us. Aziraphale just gets notes sent to him about misuse of miracles and I get paperwork to sign." He and Kilgrave snort at the same time and Kilgrave grins. "They think we're keeping eyes on each other in order to thwart each other, but mostly we just meet up for lunch."

Kilgrave huffs a laugh. "What a nice arrangement," he says, and looks up at the ceiling. " _Aziraphale_ ," he says, trying the name out on his tongue. "That's an unusual name. Sounds angelic, though," he allows, and as he does he feels… perhaps, a sliver of jealousy. He imagines this _angel_ must be quite magnificent. He shifts uncomfortably. 

"Well, it should," Crowley says with a soft laugh, pushing Kilgrave onto his back so he can rest his cheek against the human's shoulder and trace shapes along his chest. Kilgrave snorts but lets the demon push him, keeping his eyes on Crowley's yellow cat-like ones. 

He shivers at the touch. "And you haven't gotten… I don't know… annoyed with each other, after all this time?" Kilgrave asks, eyebrows drawing. "Surely 'since the beginning' is too long to stay on good terms with someone…"

Crowley hums and nods against him. "Well, sure. We've had our fights, but what friends haven't?" he says, sighing as he thinks of all the times that he's huffed away from Aziraphale, or vice versa. 

Kilgrave watches him evenly. Yeah, like he'd know about that, he thinks bitterly. 

"Sometimes we take a little break, a hundred years or so, but we always come back together in the end."

Kilgrave snorts with a grin. "A hundred years?" he says incredulously, "what a time to be away from a person, and pick right back up again… that's a _lifetime_." He looks at the ceiling contemplatively. He's only lived for forty-odd years and it already seems like his time is slipping away. 

"When you've lived for six thousand years, a hundred feels like a month, if even," Crowley says, spreading his fingers out over Kilgrave's chest and pressing his palm against his heart. It thumps wonderfully. 

Watching him, Kilgrave quirks an eyebrow. "Fascinated by the human body, are you?" he asks with a small smile on his lips. 

Blushing lightly, Crowley looks up at Kilgrave and smiles like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. "Yes," he says. "I think it's wonderful, and you have a very nice one."

"Oh yeah?" Kilgrave says, his grin widening. "Seen many humans to compare, then?" he asks, teasing. 

Snorting a laugh, Crowley leans up and kisses Kilgrave's jaw. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he says with a grin, and Kilgrave just smirks back at him. 

"I would, actually," he says, waggling his eyebrows. 

"Recounting tales of lovers past won't make you jealous, will it?" Crowley asks, laughing at Kilgrave's expressive eyebrows. Kilgrave snorts. 

"Not if they're dead it won't," he says with a shrug, not thinking anything of his callous wording. 

Crowley rolls his eyes at Kilgrave's lack of etiquette. "Never said they all were," he purrs, sliding himself on top of the human so he can cross his arms over Kilgrave's chest and look down at him, legs tangling with the other man's. "Though, yes, most are. I've been with men and women and those in-between or otherwise. I myself have been various genders as well, depending on time and place, though I do quite prefer this form."

Looking up at him, Kilgrave smiles. He puts his hands under his head, stretching out his arms and puffing his chest out a little. "Have you now?" he says, wondering just what kind of woman Crowley could be. "And how does that work? Do you just… transform, or something?" Like a robot, or a caterpillar in a chrysalis transforming into a butterfly, he doesn't say. 

"Dear, you saw me grow horns and a tail last night," Crowley says with a smile, tapping fingers on Kilgrave's chest. "Of course I just transform."

Kilgrave wants to ask Crowley to show him, just because, but that might make him annoyed. 

"Yes, I did…" he says cautiously, and remembers Crowley's short—but long for a human—fangs. "Do you have longer fangs in your true form?" he asks, unsure if that's even what happens. Does Crowley _have_ a true form? 

"My first form on Earth was that of a large snake, but I don't really have a true form," he says, and Kilgrave's eyes widen. "My body is made from light particles and stardust." His serpent eyes go wistful for a second before he smiles and enlarges his sharp teeth. "Which means I can have fangs as long as I wish." 

Kilgrave's eyes have gone intense and interested as Crowley laughs softly. Kilgrave leans in close and examines the teeth, reaching to Crowley's neck gently to hold him still. 

"Oh, those are lovely," he says, looking back at Crowley, and the demon runs his forked tongue over his teeth slowly, watching him. 

Crowley shivers, interested in Kilgrave's interest. "You may touch them if you'd like," he says, opening his mouth to give Kilgrave access if he so wished. Crowley hopes that he does so wish…

And Kilgrave does, watching Crowley's face before moving his hand up to pet the long teeth and feel their point. He hums. "These are beautiful," he says, and his fingers stray to Crowley's gums, running over the edge of them as he explores his other teeth. Crowley's teeth are white and beautiful and sharp, and Kilgrave loves them. Here is a proper monster with teeth that could rip him to shreds, and he likes that. 

Crowley smiles, eyes falling half shut as he leans into the feeling of Kilgrave examining him. He doesn't know why but it sends a thrill up his spine having the human so interested. He flicks the tip of his tongue against Kilgrave's finger as a way to say thank you, and Kilgrave just smiles. 

With a hum, he pushes his finger gently under Crowley's lips, loving the warmth and wetness. "These could really scare some unwitting person on the street if you flashed them," he says, not really letting Crowley reply as he moves his finger into his mouth and over his tongue, feeling the strong organ. Crowley moans softly, letting his long tongue wrap around Kilgrave's fingers before lolling it out of his mouth. His breath is starting to come faster as he gazes down at Kilgrave with shining eyes. 

Kilgrave grins, entranced by the sight of Crowley's tongue. Slowly, he moves his finger back in Crowley's throat, wondering if he'll hit the gag reflex, and what Crowley will do about it. 

Watching Kilgrave carefully for a moment, Crowley lets his eyes close as he takes his fingers down deep, forgetting altogether that he's supposed to have a gag reflex. So, he doesn't. He swallows and groans around the digits, careful not to close his mouth and bite Kilgrave. While it had been fun, Crowley doesn't think the human wants a repeat of last night's blood bath.

Kilgrave shivers and smiles, eyelids falling similarly as he watches the show. "You look positively divine," he says quietly as he pushes his fingers even deeper, getting a thrill from feeling Crowley's throat. Crowley whines and sinks down a little, fingers clenching on Kilgrave's chest as his breath picks up. 

The feeling of Kilgrave's fingers inside him like this is amazing and making him go hot around the collar. His hips rock ever so gently against Kilgrave's, eyes cracking open to watch him.

Kilgrave hums, a small smirk curling onto his face as Crowley's interest becomes known. He takes his fingers back carefully and wipes the saliva gently on Crowley's cheek, watching his eyes as the demon whines. "You don't seem to have a gag reflex," he observes. "That's handy." His lips twitch up and Crowley smiles and pants, tongue still hanging from his mouth slightly. 

"Wasn't aware I should have one," he says honestly. Kilgrave's eyebrows go up. 

"None of your previous partners in all these years have commented on it?" he asks incredulously. 

"They were otherwise occupied I guess," Crowley says with a snort of a laugh. "Perhaps I was aware at one time, but I have since forgotten. I can put it in if you want?"

Kilgrave hums and strokes Crowley's cheek. "No that won't be necessary," he purrs, feeling the light bristles. "I quite like it."

Grinning, Crowley turns to kiss Kilgrave's fingers. "Good then," he says, voice smooth. "Perhaps you'd like to… try it out thoroughly?" He gives another roll of his hips, golden eyes shining as they connect with the human's, and Kilgrave grins and smoothes his fingers over Crowley's lips. 

"Maybe later," he says, and leans in to kisses Crowley again. "But I need breakfast." He pats Crowley's cheek a few times and pushes up for the second time, making the demon pout and whine. He smiles and pads over the thick purple carpet to his glimmering silver dresser, opening a drawer and selecting a pair of silky lilac-and-pearl pajama bottoms.

Crowley sighs as he sits up, watching Kilgrave dress. He'd really rather the man wear nothing at all, but he can admit the purple looks good on him.

Slinking forward on the bed like a cat, Crowley perches at the end close to Kilgrave. "Could I borrow something to wear? My clothes seem to have discorporated in the night."

Kilgrave slips the pajamas on and turns back to Crowley, smiling lightly and raising one slim eyebrow. "Is that so?" he says, glancing around and not seeing a speck of clothing Crowley had worn the other day. He snorts and turns back to him. "Does that happen often? Your clothes being discorporated?" he purrs, crossing his arms and leaning in close to the demon, bent at the waist.

Crowley nods with fake morose. "Unfortunately," he sighs like it's the biggest weight in the world.

Kilgrave's lips split into a sharp, toothy grin. "Sure, be my guest," he says, when he really means, _please, please wear my clothes. I'd like nothing better._

Crowley grins and jumps off the bed, pecking Kilgrave's cheek before going to the ornate dresser and looking through the immaculately folded clothes. He hums as he looks, laughing to himself at the dozens of shades of violet. Plucking a long, grape-colored button-up shirt from the top of a pile, he slips it on and buttons it almost all the way up, letting the top splay open. Smoothing his hands down his front, he turns to Kilgrave and smiles. The shirt ends just below the curve of his ass and makes his long legs look like they go on forever. "How do I look?"

Arms crossed haughtily, Kilgrave looks at him with a contemplative smile. He quirks a brow. "Well. We could make a whole pyjama set if we wanted," he says, and his smile gets just a bit wider, his eyebrows going up as he pads towards Crowley, looking him up and down. 

But the demon does look good. He looks amazing in that shirt, even if the bare legs look perhaps works better with women. Well, Kilgrave can forgive it because his legs are very nice. 

Crowley snorts and saunters the rest of the way to him, throwing his arms around Kilgrave's shoulder and hanging them languidly. Kilgrave nearly stumbles back but steadies himself, and Crowley leans in to kiss him deeply before resting their foreheads together. "Let's get some breakfast before I decide to eat you, hm?" he says with a grin.

Kilgrave snorts with a wicked smile and draws Crowley out of the large bedroom and down the hall. "And what do demons eat, then?" he asks, quirking an eyebrow. Crowley hums and lets his hand trail down to Kilgrave's lower back as they walk. 

"Anything we desire," he says, leaning in to flick his tongue over the shell of Kilgrave's ear. Kilgrave smirks and can't help the shiver that runs down his spine. He leans into Crowley a little, liking the hand on his skin. 

"Well that's convenient, then," he says, tilting his neck away just slightly. 

"Very," Crowley says with a smirk, trailing kisses down behind Kilgrave's ear to that lovely expanse of neck on display. Kilgrave just barely stops himself from moaning like a filthy whore at the kisses. "And what do _you_ like to eat for breakfast, love?" Crowley purrs against Kilgrave's skin.

"Hmm, I like to eat… my demons…" he says with a smirk, "and toast and tea." He hums. Americans don't make tea properly here. He would have his cook make it but there would be no point. 

"Mmm, tea," Crowley purrs with a wink. He places one last kiss behind Kilgrave's ear before he leans back and actually lets him finish leading the way to the dining room. "I love a good cup of Earl Grey."

Kilgrave hums. "As do I…" he says as they enter the grand kitchen, the ceiling as tall as nearly two floors and sparkling white. He glances out the huge windows at the other buildings but picks up the kettle from the island and pours water into it. "Would you like some, then?"

"Yes, please."

"And anything to eat, otherwise?" Kilgrave bites his lip in a grin and leans into Crowley.

"Besides you?" Crowley says with a playful smirk, wrapping his arms around Kilgrave's waist. "Yes, I'll have whatever you're having, love."

"Mmm, that's what I like to hear," Kilgrave says, giving Crowley a kiss on the lips before he gets to work getting the breakfast things ready. Crowley chuckles softly, releasing Kilgrave to take a seat on one of the bar stools at the island and watch him as he works. He rests his elbow on the cool marble countertop, his chin in his hand, briefly giving the windows and grand view a glance, but his eyes are drawn back to Kilgrave. 

There's something about this man that pulls Crowley in, and even if a small part of himself is telling him to run, the larger, curiouser part, wants to stay forever.

Kilgrave slips around smoothly, his bare feet making barely a whisper on the polished tile, the soft, woven lilac carpet. He gets out two porcelain teacups and saucers, two plates for toast. He pours the water when it boils and butters two pieces of toast, giving one to Crowley. He breathes in the scent of lavender, a hearty fresh bunch in a silver vase in the corner. He loves lavender, though he would never admit the decoration is personal instead of coolly aesthetic. He takes out a small creamer from the fridge and sets it in front of Crowley, nudging the sugar bowl closer to him as well. 

Thanking Kilgrave when he places the toast in front of him, Crowley cuts it into four pieces with a little wiggle of his finger and hums as he bites into the first piece. "Lovely. Thank you."

"Mm." Kilgrave fixes his own tea and takes a sip with a hum, leaning against the counter. 

"Do you always make yourself breakfast?" Crowley asks, adding a spoonful of sugar and a dash of creamer to his teacup. "I would have thought you'd surely have a personal chef and maids running about."

Kilgrave chuckles and shrugs, taking another sip and setting his cup down. "They can't make a proper cup of tea worth a damn no matter how many times I try to drill it into their skulls…" and threaten to drill _other_ things into their skulls when they don't remember… Kilgrave smiles, "and maids, well, they come when I'm out. I don't like to be disturbed," he says with a half-smile, sniffing. He takes in the sight of Crowley's thin form under his shirt. _Mm_. 

Chewing on his toast as Kilgrave talks, Crowley nods as he accepts the words, shivering slightly when he feels a spike of darkness roll off the man. Hm. "Makes good enough sense, I suppose," he says, taking a sip of his tea and humming in delight. "Perhaps I should make you a cup later and you can see if I meet your standards, hm?" A brow quirks up as his lips do and Kilgrave grins. 

"I'd like that," he says, on his elbows as he leans over the counter, watching the demon. Watching his mouth as he chews, the bob of his Adam's Apple as he swallows. 

Kilgrave's gaze is like pinpricks on Crowley's skin, and he shivers, looking to his plate. "Good. I'll make some later then." He finishes off his toast and flicks his eyes back to Kilgrave. "Do you stare at all your breakfast guests, or am I special?" he asks with a coy smile. Kilgrave returns it, though it only half touches his eyes, and folds his fingers together, setting his chin on top of them. 

"I like to look at what I have," he says with a shrug. "No matter how temporarily…" He wets his bottom lip without looking away. "I like to look at beautiful things." He quirks a sharp smile. 

Heat rushes to Crowley's cheeks and he huffs a laugh, trying to dispel it. He knows he's beautiful, but it's nice being told. "Well, I don't plan on going anywhere soon, if that's alright with you," he says, picking up his tea and gracefully standing from his stool. He casts a smile at Kilgrave before making his way with a slow saunter towards the window wall to gaze upon the city at sunrise. "So, you don't have to worry about missing anything if you look away for a moment."

Kilgrave chuckles lightly and pads near silently over to him, wrapping slim arms around him and kissing the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. He squeezes him tight and soaks up his warmth, trying not to think of how much he wants someone to stay. If he did, he would probably break into a dozen pieces. 

"That's alright with me," he says quietly, nuzzling into Crowley's red hair and kissing his neck. Crowley smiles warmly and reaches up a gentle hand to cradle the back of Kilgrave's head, running his fingers through his short hair languidly. 

"Wonderful," he says, taking a sip of tea and cocking his head ever so slightly away to give Kilgrave more room. Kilgrave smiles and lays soft kisses on Crowley's shoulder, scraping his teeth over the demon's skin. He bites down gently but with increasing pressure, watching Crowley's reaction; wondering if the skin will turn red. Do demons have blood? They must do… 

Gasping softly, Crowley closes his eyes till only a sliver of gold can be seen. He hums and leans into Kilgrave, hand tightening minutely in his hair. Oh, that feels nice. He wonders if Kilgrave will mark him. He wouldn't complain if he did. 

And Kilgrave does, biting hard until he knows a mark will show, on a human, anyway. 

"Ah!" Crowley breathes, feeling his knees go a little weak. His teacup is shaking in his hand as he swallows thickly, feeling it against Kilgrave's teeth. "Are you… claiming me?" he asks, smiling with a flick of his tongue over his lip. Kilgrave hums and licks the mark, kissing it. 

"Can you be claimed?" he purrs, nuzzling into his neck again. 

"If I allow it, sure," Crowley says with a grin, eyes closing all the way as he enjoys the affection. Kilgrave hums and squeezes Crowley again, resting his head on his shoulder and looking out at the other buildings. 

A few pigeons flap by the window, and Crowley opens his eyes. He takes a sip of tea before resting his cheek against Kilgrave's head, sighing. It's a lovely morning, and he's glad to share it with Kilgrave. "Thank you for sharing your time with me, Zeb," he whispers.

Kilgrave looks at him askance, confused. "I…" He clears his throat. "Yeah. It's been nice," he says, looking down. He's not used to people liking his presence of their own free will. 

He lets go of Crowley carefully and takes a sip of tea, trying to act natural. He isn't used to affection being returned, either. It makes him vaguely uncomfortable. 

Crowley whines lightly when Kilgrave lets go, wanting his heat and touch back. 

Well, he can get it back. 

Downing the rest of his tea, he sets his cup down and moves to one of the couches in the living room, settling on it and pulling his legs up. The shirt he wears barely covers himself, and it sits seductively high on his hip, showing off his thigh. Kilgrave watches him curiously, and Crowley pats the cushion next to him with a smile.

Kilgrave quirks his lips and goes over, bringing his saucer with him. He looks down at Crowley and smirks. 

"Yes?" he asks, tilting his hip to give the demon a view. 

"Sit," Crowley says with a smile, reaching forward and letting his fingers slide along the waistband of Kilgrave's pants. "Please?"

Kilgrave shivers, leaning into the touch, but feigns disinterest. He sips his tea and looks out at Central Park. "Convince me," he says, his smile sharp and his eyelids low. 

Though unsure if Kilgrave's words are an order or if it's his own thrill at the words, Crowley finds himself grinning up at Kilgrave with determination. He shifts his feet back down to either side of the human's, and presses his hands flat against Kilgrave's stomach. "Please?" he asks again, leaning forward and placing a kiss to the skin below Kilgrave's belly button as his hands slide up, feeling his warm skin. Kilgrave smirks wider and sips his tea, shivering. 

Oh, that's nice. 

" _Harder_ ~" he sing-songs, shifting away from Crowley just slightly. 

Gasping lightly, the demon digs fingers dig into the skin of Kilgrave's hips and tug him back. He mewls low as he places more kisses and a few licks on Kilgrave's skin before he takes the waistband of his pants between his teeth and tugs the front down. 

Having been smiling deviously before, Kilgrave's eyes snap open and he gasps as if this situation isn't one he was expecting or wanted. He looks down at Crowley in shock, but also arousal. There's interest and heat in his eyes, and he wets his lips. 

"Hands behind your back," he instructs, and cants his hips so his dick brushes Crowley's face. He hardens quickly at the touch and sighs happily, still holding his teacup as he takes a sip and looks down at Crowley hungrily. 

The demon obeys, letting Kilgrave's power overtake him willingly as he drops his hands down and folds them behind him. He lets his mouth open and his forked tongue loll out as he looks up at Kilgrave wantonly. Kilgrave smirks wolfishly and tilts his hips, letting his cock brush Crowley's tongue. 

"Good boy," he says low. "Now suck me off and use that delightful tongue of yours for something useful." With one hand, the other still holding his saucer, Kilgrave grips Crowley's hair. "And don't you dare let me spill my tea," he says warningly, letting his nails drag on his scalp. Crowley whines deep in his chest, his eyes flickering shut at the scratch against his head. 

They flick open again as Crowley leans forward and licks his way from the base to the tip of Kilgrave's cock. He kisses the slit already leaking precum, humming at the salty taste, before he drops his jaw and takes Kilgrave in as far as he can. Kilgrave groans and grabs Crowley's hair tightly, pulling him snug against the dark hair at the base of Kilgrave's cock. The demon whines in surprise, but stays where he's pulled, sucking and curling his tongue around Kilgrave's length. 

"Oh, that's good. Just like that. Keep going. Fuck, you're amazing…"

Crowley would smile at the praise if he could, but instead, he hums and keeps his eyes locked on Kilgrave. He wants to see his face, his expression. He swallows around the cock in his mouth and begins bobbing his head along, hollowing out a cheek to apply more suction every so often.

Kilgrave groans as he starts to fuck Crowley's mouth, ratcheting his hips back and forth as he chases that sweet friction. He pants as he works, focusing on not spilling his tea. He kind of regrets keeping it, but he can't stop now, dammit. 

Crowley hums and tries to match his movements with Kilgrave's, but he ends up just holding still and letting Kilgrave use him as he will, continuing to move his tongue and suck. 

A thought of the previous night enters his head, and he wonders for a moment what this would be like _with_ a gag reflex. Swallowing, Crowley closes his eyes and focuses for a second. As Kilgrave's hips come forward, his cock hits the back of Crowley's throat and the demon's eyes fly open. He lurches backward, arms still locked behind him, and quickly turns that back off. Oh no, no that's not good.

The movement makes Kilgrave _jerk_ and his tea is knocked out of his hand, going flying through the air. Crowley winces when he hears the teacup hit the carpeted floor—miraculously not breaking—and he looks up at Kilgrave with the best puppy dog eyes he can while still getting facefucked. 

But there's immediately an intense fire in Kilgrave's eyes, and though Crowley whines softly, trying to send an apology to him, Kilgrave isn't having it. He grips Crowley's hair tightly, thrusting into his mouth with a force he hadn't had before. Crowley's eyes widen before they clench shut, and he yelps in surprise. 

Now, Kilgrave is ruthless, but he knows the demon can take it. He's a _demon_ , after all. 

And Crowley does take it, with pleasure. His eyes flick open after a moment, blown wide with lust and rolling back into his head. There's something about Kilgrave's forceful, domineering air that has him seeing stars, though it could also be the lack of oxygen despite him not needing it. His fingers twitch with the want to touch Kilgrave, but he keeps them tucked away like he was told. 

He loves this and he's willing to take everything Kilgrave can give him. 

After only a minute or so of this, Kilgrave cries out and spends his seed down Crowley's throat, relishing the image of him shuddering with his hands ostensibly trapped behind his back. _Oh, that's so fucking good_.

Swallowing down all that Kilgrave has to give, Crowley sucks him gently, milking him out. Kilgrave groans and fists his hand in Crowley's hair, holding him tight as he rides his orgasm. 

"Wonderful, you're so good. Such a good demon…" he mumbles nonsensically as the pleasure seeps through him. His legs feel weak, like jello, and he shudders, finally pulling away and grinning down at Crowley lecherously, seeing the spit still connecting them. He tugs Crowley's head up slightly to look at his face, and smirks. Oh, yes, that's the expression he likes to see. 

Crowley pants, looking utterly destroyed but also deeply sated, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He looks up at Kilgrave and the corners of his mouth twitch up. "Yum," he whispers, licking his lips, snapping the string of saliva connecting them. Kilgrave chuckles and tucks himself back away, the hand in Crowley's hair softening as he pets him instead.

"You're very good at sucking cock, I'll give you that," he says. "Lots of practice?" He smirks affectionately, running his hands through Crowley's hair and giving him little scratches. Crowley purrs, leaning into the touches and closing his eyes. 

"Maybe," he says with a smile, and Kilgrave sighs and sinks down into the chair Crowley occupies, nudging him over so they'll both fit, and allowing him to move his hands. Crowley scoots over only a hair, giving Kilgrave room but staying pressed against him, leaning in to kiss his cheek and wrap an arm over his chest to hold him close. Kilgrave hums and settles in against him. "I'm sorry about your tea," Crowley says, kissing Kilgrave's jaw. "Let me fix that for you, love." He snaps his fingers and the teacup that lay shattered on the floor reverses itself through the air, the tea unsoaking itself from the rug and pouring into the now-fixed teacup that comes to land lightly in Kilgrave's lap.

Kilgrave's eyes have widened and he stares at the tea, which looks rather disgusting now, and smiles uncomfortably, though he really still is relaxed and happy from the orgasm. He hums and takes the teacup, setting it on the coffee table. He leans into Crowley and gives him a kiss on the lips. 

"That was pure magic what you just did, but I'm not drinking disgusting tea that's been soaked into a carpet." He chuckles at the absurdity of it all and strokes Crowley's face. "Thank you, though… perhaps a fresh cup?" He gives Crowley a sweet smile. 

Crowley laughs softly and nods. "Yes, I can do that too." Another snap and a fresh cup of tea floats in from the kitchen area and lands in Kilgrave's hand. Kilgrave smiles and takes it, sipping contentedly. 

"Thank you, dear," he says, enjoying the flavour of the tea and the warmth of Crowley's body. 

"Of courssse," Crowley says, hissing softly. He nuzzles his face into Kilgrave's neck and sighs happily. Humming, Kilgrave relaxes more into the demon, wondering if it says something about himself that he can… 

"Well it's certainly nice having you around," he admits with a small confused laugh, looking down at Crowley. He wonders just what he did besides antagonize Crowley to attract the demon's interest. Was that just the way of the devil…? 

"Mmm, it's nice… being around," Crowley says, just enjoying the human's warmth. 

Kilgrave sips his tea and looks out through the massive windows at Central Park, and wonders just how long he'll have a demon padding around his flat. 

Hopefully long enough to have some more rough sex, and use Crowley to his advantage. Yes, that would be quite helpful. Quite helpful indeed… 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/) & [ranebowstitches](https://ranebowstitches.tumblr.com/) ~ comments, thoughts, and reactions are always appreciated!


End file.
